No Te Dejaré Hacerme Nada Malo
by tat4
Summary: Al principio apegada al manga, para saber realmente qué tan atrevidos son los personajes, luego un poco más de imaginación, pues como todos sabemos la vida en pareja de Vegeta y Bulma es un completo misterio. A descubrir cómo es que se enamoran estos dos personajes... ¿Se enamoran? Y qué es lo que los mantiene juntos, y hasta cuándo.
1. No te Dejaré Hacerme Nada Malo

Este capítulo es muy apegado a los diálogos del manga, es solo una introducción, en los próximos no será necesariamente así y se dará mucha más rienda suelta a los diálogos imaginarios. Muchos comentarios salidos de tono no se encuentran en el anime, solo en el manga y para identificarlos de los demás estarán en cursiva, quisiera que causaran la misma impresión que me causaron a mí.

Como podrán ver, este capítulo no es muy profundo, será en los próximos cuando poco a poco iremos viendo cómo es la vida en la CC y cómo pasaron las cosas entre Bulma, Vegeta, el pobre Yamcha y alguno que otro entrometido personaje. ¿Lo bueno de este capítulo? Ya lo verán.

No te dejaré hacerme nada "malo".

_-Hemos vuelto a la vida y hemos venido a refugiarnos en la tierra-_

_-obligados por las circunstancias-_

Se quejaban los namekuseí que rodeaban al Gran Patriarca una vez en la tierra. Ahora se encontraban en un planeta desconocido tras haber sido resucitado repentinamente.

_- Pe…pero Gran Patriarca, no vemos a la gente de la aldea del anciano Tsno….-_

_- Ahora que lo dices…_

_-Quizá fuera la aldea que yo exterminé_- dijo es sanguinario Saiyajin interrumpiendo los comentarios de los namekusei. Bulma, Gohan y Piccolo voltean a mirar a Vegeta, mientras éste se jactaba de su gran hazaña y proseguía con su oportuno discurso _– tu deseo era revivir a los que había matado Freezer ¿no?, pero yo no soy Freezer, menudo fallo ¿He?-_

Maldito. Era todo lo que podían pensar los que estaban presentes en aquel momento, incluida Bulma, eso sí en silencio, pues si bien ahora Gokú era mucho más fuerte que él, en ese momento en la tierra, nadie podía igualar a Vegeta tras haber revivido, ni siquiera Piccolo.

Los Namekusei se encontraban en un momento difícil, ahora aparte de encontrarse en tierras lejanas, tenían que ver la espantosa cara del asesino de sus amigos. Pero su molestia se esfumó cuando vieron caer del cielo unas enormes esferas de roca y eso solo podía significar una cosa: las esferas del dragón de Namekusei los habían seguido hasta la tierra. Hecho de suma importancia, pues tras la muerte del gran patriarca, Dendé les dio la gran noticia a los muchachos, las esferas del dragón de Namekusei pueden revivir a una persona más de una vez. Aunque esto no fue lo que sorprendió al príncipe Saiyajin.

- ¡Seguro mi padre le ganará a Freezer, es un súper saiyajin, yo lo he visto! – Gritó Gohan entusiasmado, cuando se acercaba el final de la batalla entre Gokú y Freezer.

Vegeta se sobresaltó al escucharlo -¡¿Qué, cómo dijo?! Kakaroto se ha…..no puede ser, ese insecto de clase baja no puede haber superado mis poderes de esa manera, no puede estar peleando contra Freezer de igual a igual, esto tiene que ser una broma del maldito mocoso –

Pero no lo era. Por fin Gokú, tras la muerte violenta de Krilin había podido transformarse en el legendario súper sayajin. Sí, ese mismo al que Vegeta odiaba ahora era inmensamente más poderoso, hasta ahora, la peor humillación para el príncipe.

Vegeta siguió quejándose cuando de repente la mujer que se encontraba cerca de él comenzó a pronunciar un nombre que por cierto, recordaría bien con el tiempo.

- _¿Eh Yamcha? ¿Eres tú? –_

_- Sí, soy yo, te hablo a través de Kaiosama, directamente al corazón. -_

- ¿Cómo estás Yamcha?- A bulma le sale una sonrisa del rostro, hacía mucho que no le veía y la verdad ya comenzaba a extrañar su calor.

Yamcha les da noticia de la supuesta muerte de Gokú tras haber derrotado a Freezer, y luego de una corta discusión verían imposible revivir tanto a Krilin como al héroe gokú. Pero pronto su futuro rival daría el primero de los muchos golpes que se anotaría como puntos favorables con su querida novia.

-¿_Y por qué no usan un poco la cabeza? Podrían traer el alma o lo que sea aquí y hacerlo resucitar después…o no… -_

_- ¡Es verdad, tienes razón, tuviste una gran idea!-_

Ante estas palabras vegeta recibió el primero de muchos golpes que le daría Bulma, ante lo cual, solo pudo agachar la cabeza un poco intimidado por el entusiasmo que ella había expresado ante su idea, para ser sincero consigo mismo, nunca nadie se había alegrado por algo que él dijera.

Sorprendidos quedaron todos, pero Bulma fue la que más marcada quedó por la ayuda del saiyajin, a pesar del tosco trato que le dio a Gohan cuando éste le dio las gracias por la idea para revivir a su padre.

- No lo puedo creerlo - pensó para sí misma – es brillante, es una lástima que no use esos dones para el bien de las personas. Pero no puedo negar que es un genio como yo, claro que con mi belleza e inteligencia yo sí me ingenio cosas para ayudar y conquistar a quien sea. ¿Y él? Bueno da más miedo que otra cosa. - Bulma seguía extrañamente pensando en lo mismo hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-_Perdón señores terrícolas, queremos ver a las esferas del dragón en acción para trasladarnos hasta un nuevo planeta. ¿Podrían indicarnos un lugar en donde quedarnos hasta entonces? –_

Como era de esperarse la siempre generosa y bella Bulma de nuevo vio la oportunidad para ayudar a alguien como siempre lo hacía, según ella misma.

- Claro podrían quedarse en mi casa, es muy grande y habrá espacio para todos - Luego pensó - ¿Y qué haré con el pequeño?-

De repente Bulma se gira, mira Vegeta y sin ninguna contemplación ni asomo de pena dice en tono alto y delante de todos:

- _Tú también puedes venir, seguro que no tienes para pagar un hotel. ¡Te prepararé mucha comida! Apuesto a que comes tanto como Gokú…¡Pero aunque te parezca muy atractiva no te dejaré hacerme nada malo!-_

_- Qué chica tan vulgar ¡Y lo dice en voz alta!._

El pobre Vegeta quedó de una sola pieza al escuchar eso, no podía creer que esa mujer de cabellos azul le hubiera dicho semejante cosa ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando, o solo había sido imprudencia de su parte? Sea lo que fuera había logrado impactar al saiyajin, hasta ahora nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera, sobretodo una mujer. No sabía exactamente qué, pero esa mujer le llamaba la atención, por unos segundos la determinó detalladamente sin moverse ni un milímetro hasta que la mujer voltea de nuevo y dice –Todos subamos a la nave que vendrá en camino, vamos no me teman, aún no muerdo – Tras decir eso una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, pues de alguna manera quería que ese mensaje le llegara al pequeño hombre que todavía se encontraba recostado contra un árbol, al parecer luego de la brillante idea de Vegeta para revivir a Krilin y a Gokú le había perdido algo del miedo que antes le tenía.

La nave ha aterrizado en la pradera, todos comienzan a subir incluido vegeta, aunque de último. La enorme nave comandada por Bulma comienza a moverse, todos los ocupantes se acomodan en algunos puestos disponibles, menos él. Mientras transcurría el viaje Bulma les relataba a todos cómo sería su estancia en la tierra, le prometió de nuevo comida a vegeta y a los namekuseí toda el agua que quisieran tomar.

Vegeta aún se encontraba muy incómodo por la situación, pero no más incómodo que con la noticia de su rival. – Lo derrotaré, cuésteme lo que me cueste, les demostraré quién es el más fuerte y luego acabaré con este maldito planeta – Justo en ese momento miró a la mujer que solo se dedicaba a reír y a hablarle a los hombres verdes. - Es fácil notar que está feliz, Hmm la muy tonta, pero que ría ahora, pues a ella también la destruiré junto con los demás.

Todo lo que puedo decir sobre el siguiente capítulo, es que Vegeta no se irá de la tierra a perseguir a Gokú en el espacio tras la resurrección de Yamcha. Pues originalmente en el manga no lo hizo, lo cual a mi parecer pone las cosas un poco más interesantes y explica mejor la unión del príncipe con Bulma.

Habrá que darle tiempo al tiempo y al lemon, para entender lo que ha pasado entre estos dos.


	2. Hasta que entraste a mi casa

_**Hasta que entraste a mi casa.**_

_**Continuación de la historia "No te dejaré hacerme nada malo", que cuenta a grandes rasgos la historia de V&B y de su vida juntos en la tierra, esta vez ya veremos qué tal les va en sus primeros momentos juntos.**_

-¿La ven?, esa enorme casa es mía y al mismo tiempo es la base de la compañía CC, les contaré que fue mi padre quien inventó esas útiles cápsulas, aún recuerdo cuando conocí a Gokú, sí ese mismo que derrotó al malvado de Freezer, él pensaba que yo era una bruja porque tenía todas mis cosas guardadas en las cápsulas, incluso una casa-

Los Namekuseí la escuchaban extrañados, no sabían de qué hablaba la escandalosa mujer, solo permanecían en silencio, al igual que el príncipe que poco o nada de atención le prestaba.

-Por fin hemos llegado, por favor bajen de la nave mientras yo le aviso a mamá para que los reciba bien y con mucha comida- La pobre Bulma estaba tan emocionada que hasta olvidó que solo tomaban agua, pero Piccolo no tardó mucho tiempo en recordárselo.

-No hables tonterías- .

Pero más tardó Bulma en darse cuenta del error que su madre en llegar al lugar.

-Oh pero qué bellas personas, tan exóticos, Bulma querida, cada vez traes amigos más diversos, esa es mi hija, con un corazón grande como el mío-

-Ay mamá no me hagas pasar vergüenzas, estoy tratando de enseñarles la que será su casa por unos meses, mantén tus modales por favor- Pero qué decía, cuáles modales, su madre se regía sus propias reglas.

Con los ojos cerrados y su mano en la cintura, Bulma siguió con el sermón que le daba a su madre, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba hablado sola, o mejor dicho, hablando frente a los Namekuseí, que no sabían si reír o llorar.

-Ah pero qué hombre tan apuesto debes ser el novio de Bulma verdad, eres encantador y se ve que estás a la moda-

-¿A la moda?

Pero qué m…. a duras penas Vegeta había bajado de la nave y saliendo del aturdimiento en el que estaba al verse mezclado con los que hasta hacía unas horas eran sus rivales y víctimas, aunque no se puede negar que más se asombró por estar a la moda que por ser el supuesto "novio" de la escandalosa terrícola. Tampoco se puede negar que la casa le parecía grande aunque significativamente más pequeña que las bases que tenía Freezer en sus planetas, en las cuales Vegeta había vivido desde su infancia.

El pobre y solitario príncipe en cuanto recobró el aliento fijó su mirada en una nave, en la que al subir y después de la particular explicación que había dado el papá de Bulma supuso era una de las usadas por los terrícolas para viajar en el espacio.

Y si la primera vez se había asombrado con la señora Brief, ahora sí que se sentía incómodo cuando esta lo llamó joven, apuesto y encima lo invita a bajar para tomarse tranquilamente una bebida.

-¡Mamá!-

-¿Qué pasa hija?

Entraron a la casa y la escandalosa terrícola les mostró a todos los grandes jardines, lo que serían sus habitaciones amplias y luminosas, incluso a los más curiosos les enseñó los laboratorios donde al fin pudieron entender qué era una cápsula, aunque nunca entendieron cómo las hacían, era algo que solo los genios lograban comprender.

Vegeta en cambio, no era precisamente uno de los más curiosos, se sentía incómodo y humillado por Gokú, Freezer y los demás.

Después de largas horas Bulma notó que Vegeta no estaba a la vista y decidió buscarlo, primero se dirigió a su madre la cual estaba exhausta de tanto ofrecerles pasteles a los Namekuseí.

- Mamá sabes dónde anda Vegeta, es que hace rato que no lo veo y ya me está preocupando –

-Ay querida no te preocupes por él, aparte de tú y yo no hay más chicas apuestas a la vista, a menos que le guste una de las Namekuseí, y parece que están a dieta, pues solo me han recibido agua-

-¡Mamá qué tonta eres! En primer lugar los namekuseíson todos hombres y en segundo lugar solo toman agua- Justo en ese momento entendió el porqué del regaño de Piccolo. –En fin, has visto a Vegeta o no.

-No, ¿qué lástima verdad?

Bulma suspiró y siguió buscando a ese hombre misterioso, primero aunque algo incrédula lo buscó en algunas habitaciones que aún estaban sin ocupar – Ese hombre sí que es molesto, incluso cuando no está me tiene que dar problemas- luego de unos momentos de seguir discutiendo con Vegeta imaginariamente recordó que la última vez que lo había visto era precisamente en el jardín principal de su casa – Qué tonta soy, se me habrá pegado de mi madre-

Se sacude y a paso rápido se dirige hacia el jardín. En efecto allí se encontraba el saiyajin, solo como se daría cuenta más adelante era su estado natural.

-Oye te dije que te invitaba a mi casa-

-No molestes terrícola-

-Ah, es que te piensas quedar ahí para siempre o hasta que Gokú vuelva. ¿Eh eso quieres?-

-No molestes.

-¡Pero qué grosero eres!- De pronto Bulma se vio a sí misma tapándose la boca, al ver como el príncipe volteaba a verla con ojos de furia.

-No me malinterpretes, es que como ya te había dicho antes quiero atenderte bien, mira sé que como saiyajin que eres, debes estar muy hambriento, anda entra a mi casa y te daré de comer todo lo que quieras; además, también te enseñaré tu cuarto para que puedas descansar, después de todo hoy moriste y luego reviviste, eso debe ser muy cansado….-

Suspiro

-Ya deja de hablar, qué nunca te callas-

-¡Y sigues de grosero!-

Cuando Bulma se dio cuenta que de nuevo le estaba gritando, lo vio caminando y pasando por su lado mientras se dirigía dentro de la casa.

-Qué bien, hasta que entraste a mi casa-

En ese momento Vegeta pensaba que no tenía otra opción, pues si quería ver a Gokú de nuevo tendría que soportar todo eso, y la verdad sí estaba agotado mentalmente.

-Primero te mostraré tu cuarto, quiero que sepas dónde queda para que luego bajes al comedor, pronto serviremos la comida suficiente para ti, de hecho para todos, ya estaba harta de comer en ese planeta, en verdad pensaba que nunca saldría de allí viva….-

De nuevo una mirada fulminante recayó sobre ella, indicándole que se callara, cosa que ella hizo pero no de tan buena gana.

El camino hacia la habitación se les hizo eterno, con ese silencio incómodo que el mismo Vegeta había impuesto, por primera vez se encontraban a solas, caminando el uno junto al otro.

Sorprendentemente ella se sonroja un poco, pero eso él ni lo notó

-Mira este cuarto me gusta para ti, digo es apropiado. Tiene buena vista, un baño grande, es muy iluminado y ventilado porque no imaginas el calor que puede llegar a hacer en esta ciudad, aunque igual tenemos aire acondicionado…-

Suspiro

-Bueno entendí, ya que sabes dónde queda tu agradable cuarto bajemos al comedor-

-No tengo porqué atender a tus órdenes, déjame en paz-

-Te la pasas rechazándome todo el tiempo, pero qué más se puede esperar de un hombre como tú. Está bien, ya no te rogaré más, cuando quieras puedes bajar, supongo que el olor de la comida te guiará-

¡¿Qué si lo guiaba?! Claro, el pobre moría de hambre, pero su orgullo era más grande.

Apenas ella salía por primera vez del cuarto del príncipe, se topó con su madre.

-Los andaba buscando, hola guapo, por qué no bajas a comer, preparé deliciosos platillos solo para ti, pero eso sí, báñate primero y cámbiate esa ropa, ya te traigo alguna con la que te veas más guapo todavía-

Vegeta y Bulma no pudieron abrir más sus ojos, aunque claro, los de él empezaban a llenarse de odio.

Bulma se acercó rápidamente a su madre y le secreteó al oído – No te fíes mucho de él ni le hables de esa manera, acuérdate que él intentó destruir a la tierra-

-¿Y entonces por qué lo has traído? AH YA SÉ, es que te parece igual de apuesto que a mí, déjame decirte que tus gustos van mejorando cada día-.

-No mamá no lo traje a vivir a esta casa por eso, lo hice porque…no creo que tuviera dónde ir- Sí eso es, al menos eso trataba de pensar Bulma, porque para ella aún era algo extraño haberlo invitado a quedarse por un tiempo indefinido en su casa.

_**Continuaremos en el próximo capítulo con la vida de Vegeta en la tierra y las reacciones de los guerreros Z cuando revivan y se encuentren a semejante huésped.**_


	3. Cómo te atreves a decir eso

_**Tercera entrega de lo que es mi visión sobre la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta. En esta ocasión veremos qué es lo que quiere el príncipe saiyajin.**_

**Cómo te atreves a decir eso por segunda vez.**

En uno de los jardines de la CC, se había instalado un enorme comedor para la comodidad de los huéspedes, pues aunque fueran extraterrestres eran bienvenidos en la casa de los Brief. Todos disfrutaban de un rico…vaso con agua, como se ha dicho, era lo único que consumían los Namekuseí, y por mucho que se lo repitieran a la señora Brief, ella insistía en sentarlos a todos a "comer".

A decir verdad, a ellos no les molestaba del todo, en su planeta natal sentarse todos en una mesa para beber su preciada agua no era una costumbre, ahora habían descubierto que la hora de la cena era divertida y una maravillosa oportunidad para compartir entre ellos, aunque ya de por sí todos eran muy unidos, claro que algunos faltaban y eso era gracias a otro de los huéspedes invitado por la mismísima Bulma.

- Querida, por qué crees que el joven y apuesto Vegeta no cena con todos nosotros, ¿Será que no le gusta el agua?-

-Bueno ya sabes cómo es, a duras penas se ha dejado ver en la cocina o en los pasillos, y eso que ya han pasado 30 días desde que está aquí, pienso que lo único que quiere es esperar a Gokú-

-Pues yo pienso que si se niega a compartir tiempo con nosotros es por tu culpa-

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeee, por mi culpa, qué le he hecho yo a ese hombre como para que no quiera venir con nosotros? Como ya te dije, es un salvaje que lo único que quiere es pelear-

-Entiendo…tus excusas querida, pero quizás si fueras un poco más amable con él y no fueras tan descuidada, él tendría más deseos de acompañarnos-.

-¿Pero qué dices? él es un hombre bastante solitario y no me presta mucha atención- luego Bulma reaccionó y se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba cómodamente sentada- Ay pero qué digo, cómo es que te sigo la corriente, de mí no depende que él quiera o no estar aquí con nosotros; además, recuerda que él es uno de los asesinos de algunos Namekuseí, no creo que ellos quieran compartir con ese saiyajin, mejor dejemos las cosas como están.

Había llegado la noche y Vegeta moría de hambre, pero nunca comería con esos seres inferiores y molestos, después de todo él era un príncipe y merecía un trato especial, y según él, parte de ese trato especial consistía comer todo lo que quisiera en la cocina de la CC.

Había meditado todo el día sobre su estadía en la CC y en lo angustiado que se encontraba. Por primera vez en su vida estaba totalmente desocupado, sin nada qué hacer, sin un rumbo fijo y para colmo derrotado y humillado (según él), por lo que quería con todo su corazón que pronto pasaran los famosos 130 días que tardarían las esferas en recuperarse para poder revivir a su tormento Kakaroto. Aun así, se encontraba vacío, por lo que había tomado una decisión determinante para su presente.

Bulma se encontraba pensativa en el balcón de su habitación, recibía la brisa que le era brindada en ese momento, pues el día había sido algo caluroso, por lo que ella aún vestía una diminuta falda rosa y una blusa escotada. Se sentía tan tranquila y en paz, quizás más de la cuenta.

-Espero que no vuelva a tener experiencias como la de Namekuseí, de ahora en adelante seré menos intrépida, una señorita como yo no debe exponerse tanto, definitivamente con tantas preocupaciones se me arrugará el rostro y ya no le gustaré a ningún hombre. Aunque, en teoría ya tengo un hombre a mi lado, aunque esté muerto pronto lo reviviremos-

Un suspiro salió de ella, pareciera que ya no estaba tan tranquila, pues notaba que si bien quería que revivieran a Yamcha, sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien con ella.

De repente sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando su madre los interrumpió.

-Bulma-

-¡Mamá! No vuelvas a aparecer en mi habitación de esa manera, casi me matas del susto, en fin qué es lo que quieres, si vienes a ofrecerme uno de los pastelillos que traes de una vez te digo que no tengo mucha hambre que digamos-

-No mi amor, solo vengo por el asunto del que discutíamos esta tarde sobre Vegeta-

-Pero ya te dije que no me molestaras con eso, ese hombre no me cae del todo bien-

-¿Del todo bien?, jmm pues a mí me parece que te cae algo más que bien, igual a lo que siente él por ti-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó algo asombrada por lo que le decía su madre.

-Así es, hace unos momentos encontré al joven Vegeta accidentalmente en su habitación-

-Pff, accidentalmente, no me digas, mínimo fuiste a molestarlo de nuevo, ya te he dicho que no lo provoques-

-No te pongas celosa, solo fui por si necesitaba alguna cosa, pero creo que él quería que tú se las dieras, me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo y que te lo dijera-

Ahora Bulma no estaba algo asombrada, sino totalmente impactada. Qué cosillas necesitaría Vegeta de ella, ¿Acaso sería….? No, no podía ser.

-Estás loca si piensas que iré al cuarto de ese hombre para hablar con él-

-Pero si él no me dijo que fueras a su cuarto, solo me dijo que quería hablar contigo. Estoy segura que te reclamará por tu falta de atención, es que a los hombres no se les debe descuidar, por eso, yo tu madre querida que en todo piensa te he traído estos manjares para que se los lleves y te reconcilies con él. ¿Qué te parece?-

-De nuevo, te digo que estás loca-

-Piénsalo Bulma, ahora debe estar en el laboratorio, ve por él-.

Luego de ésto, se retiró del cuarto, dejando los pasteles en la pequeña mesa que había en el balcón, los cuales Bulma olvidó rápidamente, pues era en otra cosa en lo que estaba pensando.

Se quedó meditando sobre qué cosa era la que quería Vegeta de ella.

-Para ser sincera, no puede decirse que en realidad nos veamos muy seguido, de hecho son pocas las veces que nos hemos cruzado. ¿Qué será lo que necesita? NO me importa, no tengo porqué correr a atenderlo, si quiere algo que venga a pedirlo. Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás mi madre tenga razón y debo ser un poco más cortés con él-

Y con esta excusa Bulma se vio a sí misma caminando hacia el laboratorio, aunque seguía dudando. Con una de sus manos puesta en el mentón caminaba lentamente y se preguntaba si era correcto o seguro ir a su encuentro. Y antes de cruzar la puerta del laboratorio dijo en voz alta:

-Ya no es hora se retractarse. Vegeta, iré hacia ti-

-¿Qué vienes hacia mí? Sí que eres rara.

Bulma se sonrojó al darse cuenta que Vegeta la había descubierto, pero más le preocupaba lo que él podría haber entendido. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y tartamudeando trató de hacerse entender.

-V…vegeta, a qué hora llegaste, o te fuiste; es decir, mi mamá me dijo que estabas en el laboratorio y yo…-

-A veces puedes ser tan loca como esa otra mujer, no puedo ni entender de lo que hablan, pero no me gusta que tardaras tanto en llegar. ¿Piensas que tengo tu tiempo terrícola?- Lo dijo con muestras de empezar a enfadarse.

-Pero qué dices desagradecido, te he atendido en esta casa como no te lo mereces, además yo sí tengo ocupaciones, no como tú que te la pasas vagando en esta casa-

En ese momento el saiyajin la miró con frialdad y se acercó a ella.

-Me pasé, por qué no cierro mi bocota- Pensó para sí misma.

-De eso quería hablarte terrícola-

-Bulma, me llamo BULMA-

-Mujer, quiero encargarte algo, necesito una cosa y sé que me la puedes dar, no llenarás mis expectativas, pero creo que puedes hacerlo medianamente bien-

El corazón de Bulma comenzó a latir más rápidamente, no sabía qué pensar, estaba algo asustada pero no demasiado.

-Quiero una nueva armadura, una saiyajin. Quiero entrenar de nuevo-

-¡Eso era! Pensé que ibas a pedirme algo malo-

-¡Pero cómo te atreves a decir eso por segunda vez mujer loca! Para tu información no eres digna de mí. Así que no digas más tonterías y has inmediatamente lo que te digo.

Ahora Vegeta sí estaba furioso, pero Bulma parecía estarse divirtiendo un poco.

-Está bien, está bien, lo intentaré, no sé si es una buena idea o no. Veré si aún tengo esa vieja armadura que traías, si es así trataré de hacerte una mejor, ya sabes que soy una genio-

-Ya veremos, más te vale-

_**Bulma y vegeta de alguna forma comienzan a acercarse, pero cada vez está más pronta la llegada de Yamcha. **_


	4. Al que no le guste se puede ir

_**Cuarta entrega de "No te Dejaré Hacerme Nada Malo".**_

_**Como no sabemos nada de la estadía de Vegeta durante el primer año en la Tierra acudiremos a la imaginación, aceptaremos la versión del manga donde Vegeta no abandona el planeta y la saga de Garlic no ocurre.**_

_**-OOO-**_

Habían pasado semanas desde la particular petición que el príncipe saiyajin le había hecho a la gritona mujer de ojos azules.

Pero eso no era lo principal en los pensamientos de ella, era otra cosa la que la tenía entre emocionada y conmovida. Por fin, después de tanto sufrir en Namekuseí, de buscar las esferas y defenderlas de enemigos como Freezer y el mismo Vegeta, podrían revivir a sus amigos y entre ellos a su novio de toda la vida. Era sin duda uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. Ya en el pasado habían perdido a Gokú, Krilin y Chaoz, pero el ataque de los saiyajin fue tan fuerte que habían perdido vidas como nunca antes.

Bulma se encontraba reflexionado sobre lo que habían sido estos últimos meses sin Yamcha y el balance era inquietante. No recordaba exactamente qué sentía el día que partió hacia Namekuseí, se supone que revivir a Yamcha era su principal objetivo, pero al final se había vuelto una guerra por las esferas del dragón como en los viejos tiempos, para evitar que monstruos como Freezer o Vegeta consiguieran la inmortalidad.

-Ese Freezer, no pude verlo en persona pero aun así me aterroriza saber que estuvo a punto de lograr ser inmortal y que estuve tan cerca de él- dijo Bulma en voz alta.

-Eres débil, no entiendo a qué fuiste a ese lugar tan peligroso, definitivamente eres una imprudente, y no solo lo digo por ese viaje.

-Vegeta, piensas sorprenderme siempre de esa manera en mi laboratorio…¡Déjame en paz!

Dijo Bulma sin siquiera voltear su silla para mirarlo.

-NO me grites escandalosa, si le tenías miedo a Freezer te advierto que él no se compara conmigo.

-Imagino que te refieres en lo mal educado e impaciente, en eso nadie te gana.

-Te he dado varias semanas para que hagas una réplica de mi traje de batallas y aun no me entregas nada.

-¿Me has dado? Pero si yo no estoy acatando ninguna orden tuya ¿O sí? No me di cuenta cuándo me volví tu esclava Vegeta.

El silencio incómodo que ya era costumbre entre los dos de nuevo apareció. El príncipe se había quedado mudo ante las palabras de la mujer. Ciertamente lo inquietaban, no entendía cómo se atrevía a hablarle así y mucho menos por qué él se quedaba callado. Mientras tanto ella no estaba menos penosa con la situación, no entendía por qué le tenía tanta paciencia y cada vez menos miedo.

Luego de esos eternos segundos, una calmada Bulma comenzó a manera de disculpa a explicarle a Vegeta lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Estará cuando tenga que estarlo. Mira Vegeta sé que no crees que yo he estado trabajando en ello, es sólo que he estado algo atareada y además ya se acerca la fecha en que reviviremos a …

Tuvo que detener su explicación al ver como él abandonaba el laboratorio sin mediar palabra alguna con ella.

-Qué hombre tan grosero. Aunque pueda que tenga razón- dijo mordiéndose una uña- a decir verdad no me pidió de tan mala gana que le elaborara una nueva armadura, y de eso ya han pasado varias semanas. Pero la verdad no tengo cabeza para eso, sólo puedo pensar en el momento de la resurrección de los chicos, se supone que será en veamos ¿Dónde está mi almanaque? mmm son 130 días desde la última aparición de Polunga por lo que quedan… ¡Sólo quedan 2 semanas para revivirlos, demonios! – se paró de su silla y gritó, en verdad gritó ante la proximidad del evento, aunque no fue un grito de alegría sino de angustia por todo lo que tenía que preparar para el gran día- Mierda, no he preparado nada, ni siquiera he hablado con Chichi o Gohan para saber en dónde nos encontraremos, aunque los más obvio es que sea en mi casa, es lo suficientemente grande, igual todos los namekuseí estarán allí. Cielos, tengo mucho por hacer.

Dicho ésto, Bulma se dispuso a empezar a hacer los preparativos, lo primero fue llamar a Chichi para invitarla a su casa en el gran día de la resurrección de Gokú. Tomó el teléfono en forma de banana que su padre había puesto en el laboratorio principal de la corporación y le marcó a la esposa de su gran amigo.

-Hola Chichi, es Bulma ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo crees Bulma? Mi esposo está muerto de nuevo, ante lo cual me he visto obligada a cargar yo sola con la familia.

-Bueno Chichi, Gohan es un buen niño, él debe ayudarte verdad- respondió una sonriente Bulma.

-No ya no más, gracias al malvado de Piccolo, mi Gohan se ha vuelto todo un rebeldeeeeeeeeeee.

-No llores (ella siempre tan escandalosa), tranquilízate ya pronto llegará Gokú y de eso quería hablarte.

-Snff, eso no importa, Gokú también es un rebelde, sólo piensa en pelear y no cree en el futuro de nuestro hijo como científico, si por él fuera mi hijo no sabría leer.

-No exageres. Él es un buen padre.

-Los buenos padres no mueren sin educar a sus hijos.

Bulma abrió la boca y miró el teléfono, luego se lo puso de nuevo en el oído dispuesta a terminar lo más rápido posible la conversación con la loca Chichi.

-Como digas. Oye, te llamo para invitarte a mi casa a la hora de revivir a Gokú y a los demás, es que creo que es el lugar más apropiado, anda ven, todos podremos reunirnos aquí, pienso llamar también al maestro Roshi y a todos nuestros amigos.

-¡Qué bien, más rebeldes! Aunque ninguno me preocupa tanto como el saiyajin que tienes en tu casa, no entiendo cómo puedes tener a alguien tan raro como huésped.

-Tú estás casada con uno.

-Pero no es un asesino despiadado, mi Gokú es bueno…

-Hace un minuto estabas diciendo lo contrario…

-NO, tú no lo entiendes, el punto no es que él sea o no un saiyajin, el punto es…en fin tú nunca lo sabrás porque nunca estarás con uno.

El tono serio de Chichi indicaba, según ella, que nunca estaría con su Gokú, pues pensaba que todas las mujeres querían con su esposo, empezando por Bulma, pues de nuevo según ella, le coqueteaba desde que eran unos niños.

El tono serio de Chichi para Bulma parecía significar otra cosa, pues la hizo sonrojar de inmediato y no parecía ser precisamente Gokú quien se atravesó por su pensamiento…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

La alarma se encendió para Chichi.

-¿Qué por qué lo digo? ¿Acaso te parece un hombre adecuado para ti?

-Pues no, verás es que... ¡NO CÓMO DICES ESO! Yo tengo novio o eso creo.

-¡Tienes novio! No puedo creer que sea lo único que te importe. Pero ni creas que él querría estar contigo.

-¿Quéeeeeeee?, ¿Pero por qué no….? ah- suspiró- Pensé otra cosa, Chichi por dios, ya deja esos celos, por supuesto que Gokú y yo solo somos amigos, él nunca dejaría a una esposa tan fiel y dedicada como tú, eres la esposa perfecta-sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Qué bueno que lo tienes claro.

Luego de media hora al fin Bulma logró deshacerse de la esposa de su amigo, se reclinó en el espaldar de su silla respirando aliviada, pero…

-¿En quién estaba pensando cuando Chichi me decía que nunca estaría con un saiyajin? mmm Estoy loca. Bulma, tienes la cabeza vuelta un 8. Quisiera que todo esto terminara. Quiero volver a las épocas en donde éramos felices Yamcha y yo, esos largos paseos al desierto con el calor, su compañía, su olor, su cama…

-ooo-

Emocionada y muy atareada. Hablaba con los Namekuseí sobre las esferas del dragón, y le preguntaba a Dendé una y otra vez si no había olvidado como llamar a Polunga.

Pero ya hacía una semana que no veía a Vegeta, lo cual la hizo sentir algo culpable, hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo para ayudarle con su armadura, y eso era algo que le rondaba la cabeza.

-ooo-

-Oye Bulma, pásame los planos de ese nuevo robot, apenas y hemos hecho algunos trazos.

-Sí papá, pero tengo una pregunta para ti.

-Claro hija, con toda confianza, aunque creo que ya sé lo que me preguntarás.

¿Qué en verdad su padre por primera vez en su vida sabía lo que ella pensaba o sentía? Bulma no sabía qué decir, definitivamente si su padre acertaba habría que hacer una raya en el agua pues ese acontecimiento era para la posteridad.

-¿Tiene que ver con Vegeta verdad?

-Sí, es que creo que le debo una.

-No te preocupes, él entenderá que no puedas besarle ya que tu otro novio vendrá en pocos días.

La CC tembló, el cielo oscureció y un aura maligna rodeó a Bulma. Se levantó de su silla, se quitó el delantal y con todo su aire, fuerza y furia gritó.

-¡Tontoooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir semejante cosa tontoooo!

-Pero por qué te alteras, no es para tanto, además si no es así, ¿no podrías perdonarme ese errorcillo?

-Ningún errorcillo papá. Lo mismo dijiste hace mucho tiempo cuando te presenté a Gokú, Lo primero que preguntaste fue que si ya nos habíamos besado. ¡No sabes la maldita vergüenza que tengo ahora! Rayos, mejor cambia esa manera de ser – luego acercándose a su padre le dijo a manera de secreto- que Vegeta no te escuche ni de broma.

El padre de Bulma le preguntó entonces a qué se refería ella.

-Verás papá, Vegeta me pidió hace algún tiempo que le arreglara su traje. Yo no he podido hacer nada, el material está muy destruido; además, no tiene igual en la Tierra, es resistente y elástico. La verdad no sé cómo hacerlo. Debemos trabajar en eso, no quiero hacerlo enojar.

-Está bien, veremos qué se puede hacer. Pero no olvides que no existen imposibles para los gran Brief-

-Así se habla papá, así se habla.

-ooo-

Vegeta se sentía incómodo con la situación, ahora no solo tenía que soportar a los insectos verdes de namekuseí, sino que también ahora vendrían los idiotas a los que había matado. Y para colmo esa mujer no dejaba de evitarlo, claro, para no tener que trabajar en lo que le había pedido. Se sentía realmente cansado, a pesar de estar entrenando en las montañas, aún no había liberado el máximo de su energía, esa misma que lo hacía sentir tan angustiado e inútil. Se recostó en su cama, bueno la que por el momento era suya, pues en realidad nada de lo que tenía a su alrededor le pertenecía- bah, todo esto es un desastre-

Sus lamentos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Como era de esperarse, él ni se tomó la molestia de preguntar quién era, ni mucho menos levantarse a abrirla. En el fondo tenía algo de "miedo" que de nuevo fuera la madre de Bulma ofreciéndole pasteles (aunque igual se los comía) o diciendo frases que una mente pervertida vería como de doble sentido.

-Vegeta. Soy yo, ábreme por favor- De nuevo como era de esperarse no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Está bien entraré. Hola, vengo a decirte que ya estoy trabajando en lo que me pediste y tengo algunas ideas para reemplazar el material del que está hecho tu traje, así que no te preocupes más, la gran Bulma Brief se encargará de todo- Le guiñó el ojo, para fortuna de Vegeta todo estaba oscuro y ella no pudo notar su rostro enrojecido.

-Haz lo que quieras terrícola.

-Bulma.

-Ni creas terrícola que espero algo bueno de tu parte, con la poca tecnología que tienen nunca lograrán lo que les pido, sobre todo porque ni siquiera le has puesto algo de atención.

Vegeta se mostraba incrédulo ante la inteligencia de Bulma, y eso la ofendió mucho más que los gritos y órdenes que le había propinado anteriormente, la calma que él aparentaba era simplemente insoportable.

-No te burles de mí. Aunque no lo creas ya tengo un primer intento ya completado-Mentira.

-Vegeta no le creyó, o al menos eso parecía porque no se levantó de su cama, es más, ni siquiera la miró.

-En fin, ya lo verás- Volteó para salir de la habitación, pero en el último segundo miró de nuevo a Vegeta y le preguntó- ¿Necesitas algo más de mí?

-Si no puedes con esto, para qué otra cosa te necesitaría, ya vete, quiero descansar.

-ooo-

Unos días después…

-Ten no quiere resucitar sin Chaoz.

-Y ahora qué haremos- Preguntó Bulma como si no supiera la respuesta.

-¡Pues creo que ya es hora de revivir a Yamcha!- gritó el emocionado Puar.

-Entonces es el turno de Yamcha- Dijo Bulma.

Todos la miraron algo extrañados, pues hasta ahora resultaba más emocionada por revivir a Gokú y a Krilin.

-Es natural Bulma- Dijo Gohan paciente pero con algo de tristeza reflejada en su voz y en su mirada- Dendé, dile a Polunga que le devuelva la vida a Yamcha.

-En seguida- Y pidiendo el deseo en el idioma de los namekueí, el famoso y esperado Yamcha volvió a la vida.

-Yamcha, snff, al fin al vuelto snff- Puar estaba realmente feliz, saltó de inmediato a los brazos de su eterno amigo, recibiendo de vuelta un gran abrazo.

-Qué bueno que ya estés aquí, todos te estábamos esperando- Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa en su rostro,. Sí le alegraba verle, y eso al mismo tiempo era un gran alivio para ella.

Todos estaban felices, le preguntaban a Krilin cómo se encontrada y le contaban cómo Gokú había derrotado a Freezer.

-Vaya, al fin la basura ha vuelto.

-¿Qué dices, V...Vegeta qué hace este asesino aquí? Bulma apártate- Pronunció Yamcha en posición de pelea.

-Vegeta, por qué te has quedado en la tierra, qué quieres- Krilin también se encontraba algo desconcertado con la situación.

-Tranquilos todos, yo lo he invitado a quedarse en la mi casa junto con los namekuseí, por favor ya dejen el escándalo- Dijo Bulma algo molesta por tanto alboroto. Era su casa y podía invitar a quien quisiera.

-Vegeta reía ante la situación, era lo que quería, echarles a perder el momento de felicidad por el que pasaban.

-No quiero verlo cerca de mí, Bulma él me mató- Yamcha extendía su brazo derecho mientras decía esto, su mirada reflejaba confusión, no eran celos no parecía una pataleta de niño pequeño. Pensándolo bien tenía razón, después de todo Vegeta era el hombre responsable de su muerte. No era normal que su novia le diera refugio en su casa.

-No puede ser, Bulma, debes echarlo de tu casa, ahora que Yamcha ha vuelto él te protegerá. No entiendo qué hace aquí.

-Pero que todo el mundo va a reprocharme por tenerlo en mi casa, pues si tanto les molesta no vengan por aquí.

-Ya que sabe que Gokú no está en el planeta debería largarse y buscarlo en otra parte, no tiene nada qué hacer en la Tierra- Al menos eso pensaba Yamcha.

-JA. Si la anfitriona no tiene problema, no veo por qué tengo que irme, además, tenemos algo pendiente ella y yo. ¿Verdad Bulma?

Así Yamcha recibió el segundo de muchos golpes propinados por Vegeta en la carrera que tendría como premio…

-¡¿Bulma, acaso Vegeta dijo mi nombre?! Ella no dejaba de pensar en eso, aunque nunca pronunció palabra alguna al respecto.

-¿Qué dijiste aprovechado?- Ahora Yamcha sí se había enojado.

- Al que no le guste bien se puede ir y eso va también para ti Yamcha, no acabas de llegar y ya me estás reprochando cosas.

Atónitos observaban la escena todos los presentes, Chichi pensaba que era consecuencia todo de la rebeldía de los guerreros, Gohan y Krilin recordaban el miedo que le tenía Bulma a Vegeta en Namekuseí y los invitados verdes...bueno ellos se divertían porque ya se habían acostumbrado a las locuras que veían en esa casa.

-¡Chicos, los que quieran ya pueden pasar a la mesa, la comida está servida! Krilin, Yamcha espero que la comida de los vivos aún les siga gustando.

PLOP

La madre de Bulma sí que sabía acabar con una discusión.

Luego de la cena, a la cual Vegeta no asistió, todos menos Yamcha y Puar se fueron a sus casas. Los namekuseí esperaban con ansia los otros 130 días para poder irse a un nuevo planeta.

-ooo-

Más tarde y un poco más calmados…

-Oye Bulma, no quiero discutir contigo, pero entiéndeme, ese hombre me mató, no puede ser que lo tengas en esta casa.

-Lo sé, aunque técnicamente fue un saibaman el que lo hizo.

-¿Qué dices pero Bulma?- Dijo Yamcha con un tono de tristeza al ver como su novia parecía defender a Vegeta.

-No lo digo para que te ofendas o enojes, pero entiende que él no hará nada hasta que regrese Gokú ahora que sabemos que está vivo, todo lo que quiere es enfrentarse de nuevo con él, lo demás no importa.

Diciéndole esto lo besó en la mejilla y se dispuso a irse, pero su novio trató de detenerla.

-Espera, aún no hemos terminado con esto.

-Ya no más, malditasea me puedes dejar en paz. Mejor me voy, ya estoy cansada de hablar de lo mismo, haz lo que quieras.

-ooo-

Vegeta estaba tranquilamente en su habitación disfrutando de su pequeña victoria, pero de nuevo escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, pero en esta ocasión no era para pedir permiso sino únicamente para anunciarse, Bulma entró sin mucho temor.

-Anda, acompáñame al laboratorio.

Mientras se dirigían al laboratorio, por primera vez ese silencio eterno lo rompió Vegeta.

-Qué divertidos pueden llegar a ser ustedes terrícolas.

-Cállate.

Pero había algo que reconocer esta vez, y es que los momentos juntos cada vez eran menos incómodos. Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, Bulma se acercó a una vitrina en la que tenía una armadura de color blanco, aunque no se parecía a la que tenían los saiyajin le pidió a Vegeta que se la pusiera.

-Pero…

-Sin nada de peros Vegeta, póntela y punto. No saldremos de aquí hasta no quedar satisfechos-sonrojo- con el diseño de tu traje.

Y así fue como Bulma continuaba con el n-ésimo golpe propinado al ya acostumbrado Vegeta.

Sólo asintió y se quitó su camiseta, dejando desnudo su torso, el cual no pasó desapercibido para la mujer.

_**-ooo-**_

_**Y así fue comoo B&V pasaron su primer noche "juntos" inocentemente, a pesar de la resurrección de Yamcha**_

_**Los que vieron el manga de DB, sabrán que en efecto el padre de Bulma le preguntó si ya se había besado con Gokú, por eso no es tan loco que le dijera sobre los besos con Vegeta.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo es la convivencia de estos tres bajo un mismo techo.**_


	5. Y allí se encontraban los 2 ¿o los 3?

_**Quinta entrega. En esta ocasión no tenemos referencia alguna del manga o el anime, ahora todo será mi visión de lo que pudo haber pasado por aquellos días, eso sí recordando un capítulo de una famosa serie que vi hace algún tiempo (no diré cuál). Espero no defraudarlos, pues la imaginación me ha abandonado.**_

Y allí se encontraban, solos. No era la primera vez pero esta era especial. Por primera vez Bulma veía el torso desnudo del príncipe, ella trató de no mirarlo, se sentía algo incómoda, pero al parecer no tuvo mucho éxito.

-¡Ejem! ¡Ejem! Te vas a quedar viéndome toda la noche o me la vas a entregar- Dijo el príncipe.

¿Qué demonios hace?- pensaba Vegeta.

Primero lo traía a este laboratorio sólo para quedarse mirándolo. Creía que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer y conociendo a esta raza inferior y a sus estúpidas maneras de relacionarse lo hizo porque la resurrección de sus amigos no fue tan divertida como esperaba. No permitiría que jugara con él.

-Oye terrícola -

-¡Qué!

-La maldita armadura no es resistente, mira.

Al decir esto, sin siquiera ponérsela la hizo pedazos con una pequeña descarga de energía- Supuestamente este debería ser tu primer intento o al menos eso me dijiste. No me digas que sólo te burlabas de mí.

Comenzaba a enojarse, no le hacía gracia la situación y pensaba que esa mujer se burlaba de él.

-Ya, ya. Te dije la verdad, pero eres muy brusco, no debiste destruirla tan rápido, eres un mal agradecido ¿Ya te lo he dicho verdad? No puedo creer que no valores lo que hago por ti, ahora cómo demonios sabré cuál es su resistencia a los golpes-Dijo Bulma rascándose la cabeza- Bueno ni modo, tendremos que esperar, ese era el único modelo que tenía -Suspiró y sin más remedio dijo- Ya es muy tarde, bueno para no perder el tiempo ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-Ni loco, no quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte y menos…

-¿Y menos qué? O es que ya no te gusta comer, mira iremos a la cocina como seres civilizados que somos y comeremos algo antes de irnos a dormir. Anda no me gusta comer sola.

-¿Y qué soy el único que está a tu alrededor? -Dijo Vegeta casi a manera de reproche- No me metas en tus tonterías.

-Veo, así que no quieres comer…nunca más.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos y alcanzó a asustarse.

-A qué te refieres terrícola.

-Veo que ya volvimos a "terrícola", supongo que pedirte que me llamaras por mi nombre era demasiado para un mercenario como tú.

-Contéstame- dijo Vegeta apretando sus puños.

-Cuándo aprenderás a respetarme. Mira Vegeta te doy techo, comida y te sigo tus caprichos ¿De verdad es tanta molestia pedirte que me llames por mi nombre y que me acompañes a la puta cocina para comer algo?

Ante eso, Vegeta quedó sin aliento, qué mujer tan vulgar y encima malgeniada.

-No me des órdenes. Sólo iré porque tengo hambre, aunque tenga que soportar tu compañía.

-Como digas.

La verdad Bulma, quería sentirse acompañada, luego de la pelea con Yamcha había quedado conmocionada, pero tampoco pensaba ir a pedirle perdón. Antes de la resurrección se imaginaba esta noche pasándola al lado de su novio, hablando de todos estos días separados y de la falta que se habían hecho mutuamente. Pero a cambio de eso, se encontraba cenando con el hombre responsable de la trágica muerte de su novio, el cual ahora tenía a escasos metros, pero que con todo y eso no estaba ansiosa por ver. Eso sí que era extraño.

-¿Por qué no comes? Dijiste que tenías hambre.

Sin respuesta.

-Vegeta te estoy hablando. Mira la nevera está llena de comida, tenemos lasaña y si gustas puedo calentarte un poquito…

-No molestes, he perdido el apetito, o al menos es tu compañía la que me hace perder todo ánimo para comer- hombre sonrojado- eres un fastidio.

-De verdad no quieres que te caliente nada -mujer pícara que disfruta ver a ese pobre hombre sufrir- No bajaste a comer con todos nosotros luego de la resurrección de los chicos.

-El hecho que no bajara a esa farsa no significa que no comiera, para eso está la cocina. La loca rubia me dejó todo listo. Ese poco de lasaña es lo que no quise comerme esta tarde.

-Ya veo, mi madre es muy amable contigo, siempre se la pasa diciéndome que debería prestarte más atención –dijo reclinándose sobre su silla y cerrando los ojos- pero para mí es claro que mi compañía no te interesa.

Abrió lentamente su ojo izquierdo para ver la reacción de Vegeta. Pero no obtuvo nada, en su frío rostro sólo encontró indiferencia. No reflejaba la incomodidad de hace unos momentos, tampoco la ya habitual furia en él. Eso intrigó a Bulma, por un momento alcanzó a pensar que simplemente no la estaba escuchando o que no lograba irritarlo con sus palabras de doble sentido.

-Quiero saber en qué piensas.

-¿Perdón?

–Dime qué está en tu mente ahora mismo.

Luego de escuchar esto, Vegeta se levantó de su silla con su particular seriedad y volteó a ver a Bulma antes de partir y dejarla de nuevo hablando sola.

-No es tu problema, pero para que ya no te preocupes por lo que pienso, puedo decirte que tú y tus comentarios fuera de lugar no están en mi mente.

Luego se marchó rumbo a su habitación dejando a Bulma con la boca cerrada.

**-ooo-**

Vegeta se recuesta en la cama. No entendía bien por qué, pero lo único que quería hacer era descansar y permanecer en silencio, lejos de tanto bullicio y de tanta gente. Nunca se había encontrado en tal situación.

Recordaba sus épocas de mercenario cuando tuvo que lidiar con Freezer y sus soldados, con Napa y Raditz. Ese par de tontos sí que le dieron problemas. Napa era demasiado bruto y todo lo destruía sin ningún sentido; Raditz no era menos molesto, siempre tan débil. Los dos sólo pensaban en ir por el universo vendiendo los planetas que conquistaban; es más, parecía no importarles estar bajo el mando de Freezar o de él mismo. Solo eran codiciosos y se dedicaban a placeres mundanos.

Vegeta nunca fue así. En su corazón sólo cabía el odio y el profundo deseo de deshacerse del yugo de Freezer. Claro que buscaba vender planetas a buen precio, pero no era su objetivo principal y tampoco se entregaba a los mismos placeres que sus compañeros. Él era diferente.

**-ooo-**

-Buenos días querida hija, al fin te dignas a bajar a desayunar.

-Hola mamá, pero por qué me saludas de esa manera tan poco cordial. ¿Dónde está el café? Sabes que no soy persona hasta que tomo mi primera tasa en las mañanas.

-En la mesa, donde siempre está.

-Bueno mamá, contéstame, por qué me recibiste tan fríamente- Lo dijo mientras tomaba un primer sorbo de café

-Es que en esta casa todo el mundo ya se ha levantado, los primeros fueron los apuestos Vegeta y Yamcha, que al no verte decidieron ir juntos a esperarte al jardín principal.

Y ese primer sorbo de café terminó en el aire cuando Bulma lo escupió de la impresión y el nerviosismo de imaginarse a esos dos solos.

-¡Y los dejas solos mamá!

-Yamcha se veía algo ansioso por hablar con Vegeta, debe ser sobre el tiempo que pasaron ustedes dos juntos mientras él estaba muerto.

-¿Cómo dices?- Se acercó a su madre- ¿Yamcha te dijo o preguntó algo…eh?

-No te preocupes, no le dije nada-Dijo la señora Brief mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su cada vez más enojada hija.

-No tienes remedio mamá, por culpa de esos comentarios tuyos es que se dan malos entendidos. No vuelvas a mencionarlos. Mira, las cosas entre Yamcha y yo…

-No marchan bien verdad…

**-ooo-**

-Nunca pensé que llegaras a tanto ¿No te vasta con haber llegado a la Tierra para intentar destruirnos?

-Jmmm ¿Qué si no me basta? ¿Pues qué es lo que estoy haciendo ahora para molestarte?

Vegeta le contestaba a Yamcha en un tono burlón y eso lo hacía enfurecer cada vez más.

-Mira, por qué no tienes un poco de dignidad y te vas de una vez, sabes que cuando gokú regrese va a acabar contigo, ya no te comparas con él.

-¿Qué tenga algo de dignidad?-Vegeta escupió- Tú eres el que no debería estarme hablando en ese tono, bueno para nada. O es que quieres que te mande al otro mundo nuevamente. Veo que no valoras tu vida.

-¿Qué dices, cómo te atreves? Es más- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos- Yo diría que en este momento yo te podría derrotar fácilmente, ya que estuve entrenando muy duro en el otro mundo y sé que superé tus fuerzas.

-Jmm ¿Qué puedes derrotarme fácilmente? Pero qué buena autoestima tienes. Además, eres muy atrevido, mira que desafiarme de esa manera. No me provoques o puedo hacerte sufrir como no tienes idea. Para tu información insecto, en Namekuseí aumenté de manera increíble mis poderes, estoy a un paso de ser un Súper Saiyajin al igual que el inútil de Kakaroto, no me costaría derrotarte en tu propio territorio. Anda, ven y comprueba el resultado de mi estadía en Namekuseí.

Ahora sí se estaban enojando, cada vez sus palabras iban más en serio, nada ni nadie impediría un enfrentamiento entre esos dos.

-Cállate, y aléjate de la tierra y sobretodo de esta casa, no quiero verte por aquí.

Una azul presencia apareció en escena.

-Yamcha, esta no es tu casa, no quiero de nuevo tener una discusión contigo.

-¿Bulma? Por qué lo defiendes tanto, ya deja ese maldito capricho de tenerlo en esta casa.

-Ya me tienes harta.

-Harto me tienen ustedes a mí- interrumpió el príncipe- Hazte a un lado, quiero matar a este idiota de nuevo.

-Corrijo ¡Los dos me tienen harta! Vegeta no me provoques y tú Yamcha ven conmigo hablaremos adentro.

-Te salvaste- Finalizó Vegeta.

-¿Qué dijiste miserable?

-Yamcha, entra a la casa y punto- Finalizó Bulma

**-ooo-**

Al entrar en la casa, ambos ya estaban un poco más calmados.

-Quiero que arreglemos las cosas, mira qué te parece si pasamos unos cuantos días alejados de todo y de todos.

-¿Y a dónde sugieres que vayamos?

-Tengo un lugar especial, es una pequeña casa campestre que tengo desde hace algún tiempo, podemos ir allá y…

-Así que tienes una casita en el campo ¿Se puede saber cuándo pensabas contármelo? ¿O para qué la compraste?

Yamcha se vio en problemas no sabía cómo explicarle a Bulma que hacía tiempo que tenía esa pequeña cabaña. Lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir fue…

-Es que la estoy construyendo para los dos; es decir, llevo haciéndolo desde hace unos meses, y quería mantenerlo en secreto para darte la sorpresa, claro, antes de que tu huésped me ma….

-¡Ya no vuelvas a reprochármelo!

-Está bien, cálmate –dijo Yamcha tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Y en efecto una más calmada Bulma estuvo dispuesta a escuchar a su novio, el cual le hizo creer que llevaba tiempo construyendo una cabaña para los dos, porque ella siempre se quejaba del calor del desierto, en cambio en esta casa, el frío los haría querer estar "juntos" todo el tiempo.

La verdad, Yamcha sí había construido la cabaña, claro, si a arreglar la fachada de una casa vieja casi abandonada en la montaña se le puede llamar construir.

Así que en pareja decidieron ir a la famosa cabaña, ambos tenían la esperanza de poder estar realmente juntos allá, dado que después de la resurrección sólo habían tenido tiempo para pelear.

**-ooo-**

Luego de volar hasta la montaña, aterrizaron al lado de una vieja casa, de lejos no parecía tan mal. Pequeña, cubierta de ladrillos, dos ventanas y con una pequeña chimenea, rodeada de árboles y una fuente de agua estaba cerca. Hacía frío lo cual era perfecto para los planes de los dos, ese clima era el que necesitaban para querer estar cerca el uno del otro.

-Bien, hemos llegado ¿Qué te parece?

Diciendo esto, Yamcha abrió la puerta, la cual rechinó y tambaleó.

-Eh, ah, bueno es…

-¿Estás muda verdad? Mira sólo me falta arreglarle algo de la tubería y la calefacción a veces falla – decía el atolondrado mientras ponía la mano en su cabeza- pero por lo demás, todo está pensado para ti.

Bulma abrió los ojos y no alcanzaba a entender si su novio la quería o la odiaba.

Por dentro, la cabaña estaba muy deteriorada, se notaba que hacía mucho tiempo nadie la ordenaba. Los muebles eran viejos y estaban cubiertos de polvo, la cocina era muy pequeña, lo único grande era un cuarto que se encontraba al fondo y tenía una cómoda cama…más parecía un…bueno, sólo para solteros.

-Bueno, no podrás culparme por el desorden, ya sabes ha pasado tiempo. Pero siéntate Bulma, te prepararé algo de café.

-Wow uff, sí que hace frío, te recibiré ese café. Y bueno, así que esta era tu sorpresa.

-Sí ¿Te has sorprendido?

-No tienes idea.

Pasaron unas horas en las que Bulma obligó a Yamcha a que la ayudara a limpiar el lugar, prepararon una cena juntos y comenzaron a tomar unas copas de vino. Y con ellas empezó la reconciliación.

Primero vino un abrazo acompañado de un tibio beso en la mejilla de Bulma, luego fueron besos pequeños en la boca, suaves, lentos. Sus cuerpos se acercaron cada vez más y fueron cayendo en la cama, las manos de Yamcha se aventuraron bajo la ropa de Bulma. Las cosas marchaban bien, parecía que de nuevo se llevaban bien, las viejas rencillas estaban quedando atrás, los dos amantes estaban a punto de ser partícipes de un gran espectáculo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Bulma sentándose y saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué…qué dices, qué? –Yamcha seguía en el trance.

-Fue un ruido afuera, Yamcha ve a ver qué es.

-No seas tonta- dijo él mientras de nuevo trataba de acostarla en la cama- debe ser algún animal salvaje.

-No. Es algo más.

-Te digo que no es nada, ya vuelve conmigo.

-Está bien, si no quieres ir yo seré la que salga a ver.

Y en completa oscuridad la siempre arriesgada Bulma quería ver que había afuera así que salió hasta la puerta, respiró hondo, abrió…

-Mujer loca.

-¡VEGETA!

Y el espectáculo comenzó.

-No, imposible, qué demonios haces acá- dijo Yamcha totalmente encolerizado.

-Tal parece que te alegra verme bicho raro- y eso lo dijo Vegeta con toda la ironía que le salía del cuerpo.

-Maldito ¿desapareciste tu ki para que yo no pudiera detectarlo verdad? ¿A qué vienes? ¿Con qué derecho nos sigues?- volteó para mirar a Bulma- ¿Acaso le dijiste que veníamos a este lugar?

-Eh ¿Qué….yo?- Se señalaba a sí misma de manera incrédula- No recuerdo haberle dicho nada. No tendría por qué.

-Es tu madre, se ha caído de no sé dónde y se golpeó la cabeza, ahora mismo la llevan al hospital- Y así nada más, Vegeta le soltó semejante noticia a la pobre Bulma.

-¿Qué mi madre? No puede ser ¡Maldita sea Vegeta dime cómo la viste!

-Y tú viniste a decirnos ésto porque eres muy amable verdad –interrumpió Yamcha cada vez más lleno de ira.

-No. La verdad es que no me importa lo que pase con ninguno de ustedes, pero como ellos no podían comunicarse con ustedes, ese hombre- refiriéndose al padre de Bulma- me pidió que los buscara, al parecer antes de perder el conocimiento pidió verte, aunque creo que está bien, hierba loca nunca muere, si es lo que te preocupa.

-¡CLARO QUE ES LO QUE ME PREOCUPA TONTOOOO!

-Aún no nos has explicado por qué accediste a venir, no creo que lo hayas hecho por ellos o por agradecimiento a Bulma.

-Jm, claro que no. Lo hice porque ese hombre me prometió facilitarme tecnología para poder entrenar, ya que la inútil de su hija no ha podido hacer nada por mí.

-Si él no es tonto, jamás haría algo semejante para alguien tan malvado como tú. ¿No le habrás creído verdad?

-Me lo dijo al borde del llanto, sí le creí- sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Ya paren los dos. Yamcha, nos iremos de inmediato a ver a mi madre.

Pero afuera algo estaba ocurriendo que evitaba que ellos pudieran viajar. Una fuerte tormenta había comenzado y era imposible para una simple humana salir de ahí. Eso la desesperó y la emprendió contra el menos culpable de todo.

-Tú y tu idea de alejarnos de todos –decía Bulma dando vueltas por la casa- Mira en lo que hemos quedado, estamos atrapados bajo esta tormenta, la visión es nula, nunca podría pilotear la nave así.

-Cálmate, pronto acabará la lluvia y verás a tu madre- dijo el pobre Yamcha, apenado por la situación y sintiéndose injustamente culpable.

Era realmente adorable el cuadro de los tres en la pequeña cabaña, que con sus presencias parecía aún más pequeña e inhabitable. Verlos a los tres, incómodos y sin nada más que hacer, sólo mirarse los unos a los otros esperando que la lluvia pare. Bulma preocupada por su madre, odiando a Yamcha y en el fondo agradecida con Vegeta por haber ido a contarle lo pasado con su madre.

Mientras, en príncipe se encontraba de lo más relajado, le divertía mucho la situación y sobre todo la ira de Yamcha, creía verlo incluso algo celoso.

Y de ese pobre Yamcha ni hablar, veía como la oportunidad de reconciliarse con su novia se había destruido y de la peor manera. Lo que más le dolía, era que fuera precisamente el saiyajin quien hubiera tenido que irrumpir en la cabaña y dañarlo todo en el mejor momento.

-Si tan solo pudiera saber cómo está, pero es que en esta casa ni teléfono hay, Yamcha debes hacer algo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-No puedo pilotear por la lluvia y tú no me puedes llevar, pues no soportaría el viaje. Mientras para la lluvia, ve tú, averigua cómo está mi madre y luego vienes y me lo dices.

-Sí ve, anda bicho raro.

-¡Cállate Vegeta! Esto no es tu asunto, y ni creas que te dejaré solo con Bulma. ¿Por qué mejor no vas tú? Estás estorbando.

Vegeta soltó una carcajada que retumbó en toda la casa.

-Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos me van a enloquecer. Yamcha por favor haz lo que te pido.

-P…pero Bulma.

-¡Hazlo!

Miró resignado a su novia y a Vegeta.

Antes de aceptar todos vieron como la lluvia estaba cesando.

_**Algunos dirán que Vegeta es el intruso, pero para los amantes de B&V, Yamcha es el intruso XD.**_

_**Ya veremos cómo pasan lo que resta de año hasta que llegue Gokú a la tierra. Y no se preocupen, la señota Brief estará bien.**_


	6. ¿Y la pasión?

_**Bueno, quisiera aclarar unas pequeñas cositas con respecto a la coquetería de Bulma y lo buena gente que había sido Vegeta al ir a la cabaña.**_

_**De nuevo quiero remitirme al manga ¿Recuerdan cómo era Bulma? Era la mujer más coqueta y descarada de la historia de anime y el manga, no le importaba nada, era desinhibida y todo el tiempo con comentarios de doble sentido; es más, el título de esta historia es uno de esos comentarios, el que le hizo al pobre Vegeta.**_

_**Con respecto a este último, creo que tuvo muchos cambios psicológicos. Cuando llegó a la Tierra era muy orgulloso. Cuando estaba en Namekuseí era orgulloso también, pero era más oportunista y si le tocaba huir para salvar su vida o conseguir lo que quería lo hacía; además, no le importaba aliarse con quien fuera. Ya en la saga de los androides y Cell cambió muchísimo pues estaba dispuesto a morir a batalla y ni que decir más adelante. **_

_**Por eso creo que las personalidades de ambos hasta ahora no son tan insultantes para los personajes originales. Espero lo entiendan.**_

_**Ah, ninguno de los personajes son míos, toditos son creación del maestro Akira Toriyama. Y este capítulo como muchos más es solo para mayores de edad.**_

_**¿Y la pasión?**_

Y antes de que la lluvia acabara…

- Me haces daño, suéltame, sácala Yamcha.

-No puedo, está atorada, te dije que no trataras de hacerlo pero tú insististe.

-Estoy en una posición bastante incómoda aquí, podrías hacer algo y no quedarte ahí solo mirándome. ¿Por qué simplemente no la levantas?

-Es que si intento sacarla te lastimarás. No puedo levantarla.

- Lo que faltaba, ni eso puedes hacer.

-Créeme, tengo la fuerza para hacerlo, pero de verdad está atorada. Si tan solo hubieras esperado a que la lluvia se hubiera ido por completo no estaríamos en estos problemas, eso te pasa por impaciente.

-Ya no me regañes – dijo Bulma al borde el llanto – Me duele mucho.

-Jmm ambos son unos idiotas – dijo irónico Vegeta, que se encontraba saliendo de la cabaña.

-¡¿Qué dices estúpido no te metas, esto es un problema entre mi novia y yo, qué no ves?! Acaso no te bastó con venir a donde solo estás estorbado, creo que es de muy mal gusto que sigas aquí.

-Vegeta qué bueno que sigues aquí, ven dame una mano, ayúdale a Yamcha- dijo una ilusionada Bulma.

¡¿Qué dices?! Gritaron ambos.

- Anda, mira qué puedes hacer.

-Eres una tonta, solo a ti se te ocurre salir en plena lluvia a pilotear una nave, y al ver que ésta no funcionada te dispones a tratar de arreglarla sin herramientas, ves las consecuencias, ahora tienes atrapada una de tus manos en la parte inferior de la nave, y ese inútil no es capaz de sacarla.

- Para tu información - dijo Yamcha – No es tan fácil, si trato de destruir lo que atrapa su mano, es posible que la lastime y si trato de hacerlo pedazos lo hago junto con su mano.

-Cállate no digas eso. Vegeta tú eres inteligente, aún recuerdo la idea que nos diste para revivir a Krilin, algo se te ocurrirá. Anda es solo un pequeño favor para la que te da posada mientras llega Gokú.

-No es necesario Bulma yo puedo hacerlo…

Yamcha no pudo acabar con su discurso cuando vio cómo Vegeta se acercaba a la nave y se agachaba para ver el problema- qué fácil-

-Te cuidado Vegeta te prometo toda la comida que puedas comer y trabajar en tu armadura si logras sacarme de estas, además…

Ahora era Bulma la que era interrumpida, cuando menos pensó, Vegeta con una pequeña cantidad de energía destruyó lo que atrapaba la mano de Bulma, y antes que éste se derritiera o calentara sacó hábilmente la mano ilesa de Bulma.

Por un momento él siguió sosteniendo su mano bajando la mirada pero con algo de burla, mientras ella sostenía la mirada pero algo desafiante.

-¡Tonto! Acaso crees que no pensé en hacer lo mismo varias veces, eres un idiota, pudiste haberle destrozado la mano- gritó un herido Yamcha.

-Pero no lo hizo Yamcha - volteó para verlo descuidando a Vegeta - estoy a salvo y por fin podré ir a ver a mi madre. Vegeta nos acompañarás verdad…eh dónde está.

-Desapareció, ya era hora.

**.OOO.**

-Mamá, mamita, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

-Claro querida, nunca volveré a hacerte nada malo, es más de ahora en adelante serás mi hija.

- ¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeee! Doctor qué pasa, porque mi mamá habla ese tipo de incoherencias.

-Siempre lo ha hecho hija-

-Papá, no es el momento.

-El momento para qué hijita Bulma –dijo de manera extraña la señora Brief - qué bueno que llegaste, ¿Y vegeta? ¿Y Yamcha?

-Para unas cosas estás muy bien verdad mamá- Doctor, cuánto tiempo estará así.

- No se preocupe – contestó él – Afortunadamente el golpe que recibió no fue tan fuerte, por lo que creo que es unas semanas se recupere.

-Con que esta joven llamada Bulma me preste a uno de sus novios estaré bien – dijo la atolondrada madre.

Silencio total.

**.OOO.**

Otro día esperado había llegado, Chaoz y Ten por fin revivirían y los Namekuseí descansarían de los Brief. Es decir, tendrían su propio planeta de nuevo.

Todo fue más rápido aunque un poco más dramático para Gohan y Dendé, los dos amigos se despidieron con la esperanza de verse de nuevo.

Otros amigos también estaban felices de verse de nuevo, Chaoz y Puar iban a comer un poco y ahí fue donde la bomba explotó.

- Pero tenemos que tener cuidado, Vegeta se mantiene por toda la casa- dijo Puar.

Ten no salía de su asombro e inmediatamente se dispuso a pelear con el intruso.

-Espera Ten, no pelearemos contra él.

- No te preocupes Yamcha, si todos luchamos contra él esta vez sí lo derrotaremos, ya no somos los mismos de antes.

-No – suspiró Yamcha - Bulma ha decidido…ha decidido que él se quede en esta casa hasta que Gokú vuelva. No se preocupen si tienen hambre hay suficiente comida, como siempre Bulma arregló todo a la perfección

-Está bien, pero Puar y yo no nos demoraremos.

Ten y Yamcha se quedaron solos, eran mucho más maduros que sus amigos y podían hablar sin tapujos.

-No lo entiendo Yamcha, cómo permites que tu novia te haga esto ¿Acaso…qué pasa?

- Es solo que ya sabes lo ingenua que puede llegar a ser Bulma, cree que teniéndolo aquí todos estaremos a salvo.

-No me parece, no es lo normal o lo correcto, no te estás dando a respetar, si no lo sacas de inmediato él se quedará para siempre y mandará como el rey que se cree.

-Ay pero qué cosas dices- respondía un relajado Yamcha – Solo espera que Gokú regrese y ese idiota se irá humillado de aquí.

-Yamcha, a veces el ingenuo eres tú, ese maldito saiyajin se quedó sin nada, es astuto, se aprovechará de todos y tú puedes estar perjudicado, al igual que todos nosotros. Se quedará para siempre.

**.OOO.**

Por fin unos días después…

Ambos hablaron de tonterías en el camino, se notaban algo nerviosos pero el vino los ayudaba a desinhibirse, no hubo silencios incómodos, parecía que más de una década de novios pesaba en esta ocasión.

- Ya sabes, kaio sama nos hacía entrenar de las formas más extrañas – reía Yamcha mientras conducía –por supuesto no demoré mucho en alcanzar a Ten y pronto igualamos a Piccolo, fue un extraño entrenamiento pero muy productivo.

- Jaja, no puedo imaginarlos haciendo todo eso, la verdad me parece muy divertido, parece que el estar muertos no es tan malo – contestó su novia en un tono muy divertido y en confianza.

- No creas Bulma, la verdad – poniéndose un poco más serio – algunas cosas y personas hacen de la muerte tarde o temprano algo insoportable. No soy como Gokú, no solo vivo para entrenar.

- ¿Qué cosas te hicieron falta por ejemplo? – preguntó Bulma esperando que tarde o temprano ella fuera el tema de conversación.

- No te hagas la tonta – frenó el auto – tú no estabas allí.

Bulma se volteó para mirarlo – De verdad, tan importante fui para ti.

- Me preocupa que yo no fuera tan importante para mí como tú lo fuiste en ese tiempo.

- Tonto- Sonrió – creo que estamos muy sentimentales.

- Ya nos hacía falta estar solos, pero sin interrupciones ni problemas.

- Maneja ya casi llegamos, o es que quieres quedarte en este auto para siempre, mira que es muy pequeño- lo dijo con cierto tono picante.

Yamcha era un reconocido deportista, tenía varias propiedades (a parte de la cabaña) que su novia sí conocía, una de las más elegantes era en la ciudad del Oeste. Está bien que la CC es enorme, pero a veces una pareja necesita estar sola.

Al final llegaron, era un apartamento en el piso 14, con una hermosa vista a toda la ciudad sobre todo porque era de noche. Los muebles y la decoración no tenían nada que ver con la cabaña, el color negro reinaba en el apartamento.

Bulma estaba feliz, a leguas se nota que era un muy bien cuidado apartamento de soltero, pues la cama quedaba al subir un par de escalones de la sala y la cocina se encontraba en el fondo.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar o seguimos con el vino?

-Mmm yo diría que tomáramos un poco de _champagne, quiero celebrar que estoy contigo – diciendo esto lo abrazó y ambos empezaron a sonreír._

- Pondré algo de música suave y bajaré algo las luces. ¿Quieres escuchar algo en particular?

- Vaya, que caballeroso estás hoy, pero escoge tú, algo suave, para nuestro momento.

Dicho esto, se dispusieron a seguir tomando _champagne y cuando menos lo pensaron se encontraba bailando suavemente, mirándose y acariciándose. Los besos fueron cada vez más apasionados y la ropa empezó a ser demasiada._

Subieron a la cama casi sin soltarse, Yamcha se quitó su camisa quedando semidesnudo, mientras ágilmente le desabrochó la camisa a Bulma y la dejó cubierta solo con su ropa interior.

- Oh Yamcha, cuánto esperé este momento, no sabías las ganas que tenía de sentirme amada.

- Yo no podía aguantar más Bulma – decía antes de comenzar a lamer sus pechos, luego de esto le alzó la falta a Bulma y él se quitó a medias los pantalones, sacado su miembro de su ropa interior y la penetró…¿ ó?

Un rápido orgasmo se vio venir después de uso pequeños gemidos. Yamcha hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Buma, la cual se levantó a medias y miró a su novio con cierta incredulidad. Lo peor fue cuando ella le pasó un pequeño pañuelo para que Yamcha se limpiara su miembro y para que no la manchara a ella. Y fue ahí donde él reaccionó y solo dijo con toda sinceridad:

-De verdad, en serio, no te imaginas las ganas que tenía de estar contigo, supongo que esto que pasó…

Bulma no tenía la más mínima idea de si Yamcha había entrado o no. No era su primera vez pero aun así…- Ni lo digas, tranquilo no hay problema- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso – Es verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo, recuerda que antes de morir estábamos disgustados y tampoco estábamos tan activos ¿Verdad?

Yamcha en un principio guardó silencio y decidió subirse los pantalones e ir por algo de vino.

-No deberías parar ya, creo que estamos algo ebrios, ven mejor acuéstate a mi lado, durmamos juntos.

Ahora sí. Yamcha se había ofendido, al parecer para lo único que servía era para dormir al lado de su novia, pues ni para ayudarla en el incidente de la cabaña sirvió para nada. Al parecer las palabras de Ten habían surtido efecto en él, y se sintió amenazado. Decidió actuar, aunque muy alterado y algo fuera de sí.

-No. Desnúdate, quiero verte.

-No tienen por qué ordenármelo.

-Bulma

- Estaba bromeando, cálmate, estás muy tenso, y esa no era la idea- se paró de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse seductoramente. ¿Así está bien?- peguntó traviesa.

- Yamcha dejó su copa de vino sobre la mesa y comenzó a desvestirse también. Se acercó a donde se encontraba Bulma y la tomó de la cintura con posesión.

Lo siguiente debería sería historia, Yamcha le haría todo tipo de cosas a Bulma, ella disfrutaría y descargaría toda esa pasión que la consumía desde hace unas semanas…

Pero esta historia en particular fue especial, esta vez por el inconscientemente de la cabeza de Yamcha las cosas no fueron tan predecibles.

Se acostó sobre ella, le abrió las piernas y poco a poco introdujo su miembro ante los incipientes gemidos de Bulma.

Su miembro simplemente nunca tuvo la suficiente erección. Bulma al principio estaba ajena a la situación, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta como dejaba de sentirlo.

De nuevo se paró a medias, miró a Yamcha y le preguntó qué estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasa?

- No es un problema conmigo – contestó el muy herido hombre.

- ¿Y entonces de quién? ¿Mío? ¿Es eso verdad? no habías estado con nadie desde que reviviste verdad- Gritaba Bulma mientras se paraba de la cama y se vestía hecha una furia. Era mucho pedirte que no me fueras infiel y que eso no te afectara.

-Espera, no me malinterpretes- Yamcha estaba más disgustado que apenado – Es solo que no es fácil.

- No es fácil, sí claro cómo no, pero con Minako no fue tan difícil verdad – Ya Bulma se encontraba llorando.

-¿Minako? Pero qué demonios tiene ella que ver aquí, ya te dije que entre nosotros no pasó nunca nada, es más ahora que lo recuerdo ella fue la razón por la que te enojaste conmigo la última vez. ¿Sabes qué? Me tienes algo harto con tus celos. Haz lo que quieras – diciendo esto se sentó desnudo en su cama.

Es difícil imaginar una situación más humillante para Bulma, no paraba de llorar, se vistió a medias lo más rápido que pudo y salió de allí corriendo.

Cuando ella azotó la puerta del apartamento, Yamcha se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho, temió perder a Bulma para siempre, se vistió y salió corriendo hacia donde ella estaba.

Pero era algo tarde para detenerla en ese momento, ella ya había tomado el ascensor, por lo que Yamcha bajó por las escaleras sin ningún esfuerzo y la esperó en la recepción en el primer piso.

Cuando la vio llegar su estado era lamentable, su maquillaje estaba algo corrido y su peinado se había arruinado. El corazón de Yamcha se detuvo por unos momentos y trató de hablarle, pero no pudo, algo se lo impidió. También trató de caminar hacia ella pero le pasó lo mismo, es como si sintiera que si daba un paso o dijera una sola palabra Bulma lo mandaría al demonio.

Ella salió del edificio dándole una última mirada a Yamcha. Sacó una de las cápsulas que tenía en su cartera, la cual afortunadamente no había olvidado en el apartamento de su, digámoslo novio.

**.OOO.**

Manejó por horas, no quería llegar a su casa y acostarse a dormir como si nada hubiera pasado, quería olvidar y tomar aire, Pero el momento había llegado, debía entrar a su casa, eso sí, se aseguró de llevar la suficiente cantidad de vino, pues en la CC solo había cervezas y el resto de licor su padre lo guardaba celosamente para beberlo mientras veía las mismas revistas que cierto maestro libidinoso.

Al llegar con cierto grado de ebriedad escuchó unas pequeñas explosiones.

-¿Yamcha? No poder ser, pero quién será a esta hora… un momento.

Corrió hasta el laboratorio principal y vio lo que sospechaba, ahí estaba ese:

-¡Simio! Ves lo que haces, cómo te atreves a hacer semejante escándalo a esta hora.

-¿Simio? Y desde cuándo empezamos con los insultos borracha degenerada.

-Desde que decidiste interrumpir el sueño de todos.

-Sobre todo el tuyo verdad – sonrió sarcásticamente.

-No te burles de mí no es el momento – mientras decía eso, una de las botellas que llevaba se cayó, dejando el vino regado por todas partes.

-Mierda lo que faltaba, ahora perdí una de mis botellas.

-¿De qué lo hacen?

-¿Qué?

-No pero la borrachera te vuelve más idiota, de qué hacen el licor en este planeta.

-Ah era eso, pues este es de uvas. ¿Quieres un poquito? Igual estás muy cansado como para tenerte miedo y yo estoy demasiado triste.

Como era de esperarse el comentario de doble sentido de Bulma ya le valía forro y el saber que ella estaba triste tampoco le importaba.

Bulma notó que vegeta estaba algo sudado, en pantaloneta y mientras él bajaba su temperatura la de ella subía.

-¿Y entonces, si quieres o no?

-¿El alcohol?

-¿Qué otra cosa idiota?

-Bah, apuesto a que sabe mal, ustedes los humanos todo lo hacen mal, o si no mira esos robots que está prefabricando tu padre, no sirvieron para nada. Mejor me doy un baño y me iré a dormir.

Es solo una copa, anda acompáñame, luego iremos a la cocina y comeremos algo, me muero de hambre – dijo una sonriente Bulma, será diferente que la vez anterior.

_**¿Aceptará Vegeta el vino? ¿Tendrá razón el metiche de Ten Shin Han? **_

_**Pues ya casi se cumple un año desde que Gokú desapareció mmm y que cierto visitante traiga las mejores noticias que los delirantes por V&G morimos por escuchar una y otra vez.**_


	7. Un Lado Desconocido

_**Puede que a algunas personas les haya parecido exagerada la mala suerte de Yamcha, pero respetando el personaje, la verdad no es tan ridículo. Desde DB ha tenido muy mala suerte y eso lo persiguió en todas las sagas. He leído que su mala suerte se debe incluso a la inspiración que tuvo Toriyama en uno de los personajes del Rey Mono, donde el personaje en el que se inspiró tiene muy mala suerte.**_

_**También en mi perfil, dije que me inspiraría en algunas series televisivas muy conocidas y otras no tanto. Olvidé decirles que también me inspiro en experiencias personales o de allegados, y créanme que lo del fic, no fue tan lejano de la vida real ni a cierta serie conocida por muchos. En el sexo pasa de todo y hasta los hombres más experimentados que nunca han fallado, pueden tener malos ratos. Y Bulma no es una mujer muy paciente, esperemos que ya no tenga que sufrir por esas experiencias en futuros cercanos XD.**_

_**Ah, y ningún personaje me pertenece, como todo el p… mundo sabe son creación del maestro Akira Toriyama.**_

Al principio ella se encontraba algo pensativa, le era indiferente las grandes cantidades de comida que estaba ingiriendo Vegeta…al menos por un momento.

- Eh, veo que esta vez sí que tienes hambre.

- ¿Y qué querías? Estuve entrenando todo el día, solo, sin ninguna ayuda, y en esta casa nadie me da comida ni me atiende como me merezco – Contestó Vegeta de manera grosera y sorpresiva para Bulma.

- No seas mentiroso, haces lo que se te da la gana en esta casa. Ay en fin, no tiene sentido discutir contigo otra vez sobre lo mismo simio desagradecido, al menos te quedaste a cenar. Pero bueno, olvidémonos de todo que ahora sigue lo interesante.

-¿Q..qué dices? - Contesto un nervioso Vegeta.

-Es algo que me ha venido rodando la cabeza desde hace unos momentos, es más, ya te lo propuse ¿No lo recuerdas? Ay vamos no te hagas el tonto.

-No sé a qué te refieres- Contestó un cabreado Vegeta.

Qué querría esa mujer atrevida. Ya le había faltado el respeto varias veces al gritarle todo el tiempo, al no hacerle caso en replicar su armadura tal y como él se lo había pedido, incluso, entraba y salía de su habitación con relativa confianza. Ahora viene algo mareada por ese licor, se lo lleva a la cocina y viene como si nada a hablarle de algo que no alcanza a comprender.

Mientras, a Bulma ya se le había pasado la ligera borrachera que tenía, el recuerdo de la mala noche con Yamcha la incomodaba mucho. Ella esperaba que fuera más especial, luego del incidente de la cabaña (en la que estuvo a punto de quedarse sola con Vegeta), esperaba una reconciliación a lo grande. Bulma solo había estado con Yamcha en toda su vida, no conocía de ningún otro hombre, así que aún no podía comparar, pero tampoco era tonta y sabía que lo de esa noche era lo peor que les había pasado. A veces Yamcha tenía dificultades cuando tomaba vino, pero esta vez fue la tapa.

-¿Y qué decías terrícola?

-Bulma.

-Me vas a decir qué diablos es lo que quieres mujer, de lo contrario mejor te vas y me dejas solo, me incomoda tu presencia; además, solo me miras, parece que se te perdió alguien igual a mí…aunque dudo que una persona así exista.

-Uy en eso estoy de acuerdo. Eres una persona muy difícil, pero eso al mismo tiempo es…

-¿Qué?

-Íbamos en que por fin me darías gusto en algo, la verdad muero por saber cómo te va o si tienes experiencia, ven esto es para ti.

Dijo mientras servía una pequeña cantidad de vino y se la ofrecía a Vegeta.

-Pff, eso era todo, ya estaba pensando que me darías veneno o algo parecido, solo me darás tu mal vino.

-¿Ay qué, ya lo conoces? Y yo explicándote que era ¿No lo reconociste o qué? Jmm así que te gusta beber, mira, todo lo contrario a Gokú, que no soporta la cerveza ni el café.

-¿Café?

-¡Ese no lo conoces! Vaya, Gokú dice que es amargo, desde la primera vez que lo tomó cuando apenas nos conocimos.

-Quieres dejar de mencionar al inútil de Kakaroto – dijo Vegeta alterándose y parpándose de su silla – si tanto quieres hablar con él por qué no lo buscas en el espacio o habla con sus amigos y cuéntales todas tus anécdotas con ese idiota, para tu información ni soy su amigo ni me interesa lo que haya pasado con en el pasado – apretando los puños dijo – lo único que quiero es derrotarlo y demostrarle quién es el mejor.

- ¿Me vas a dejar con la mano estirada toda la noche maleducado?

- No sé quién te dijo que yo quería esa bebida, mejor guárdatela, al parecer la necesitas – sonrió triunfante.

Eso a Bulma no le hizo mucha gracia, de nuevo el recuerdo de lo que había pasado con su novio le vino a la mente, lo que provocó que se pusiera algo seria.

- Qué fácil es derrotar a un terrícola, mira nada más, con dos palaras ya estás en el piso.

- No te imaginas de lo que me he levantado.

Bulma tartamudeó y estuvo a punto de caer moralmente tal y como Vegeta decía, pero prefirió seguir con su plan.

-No me conformo hasta que consigo lo que quiero, TÓMATELO.

-No quiero.

- No me salgas con esas tonterías, o es que acaso te da miedo o simplemente no te gusta. La verdad no creo que a un saiyajin como tú una simple copita de vino le cause ningún efecto. Tu raza y fuerza te hacen diferente a los demás.

Con semejante adulación, la primera que había escuchado Vegeta en mucho tiempo, si es que no era la primera, decidió hablar.

-Es que no sabes cómo hacerlo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Agitas mucho la copa.

Bulma quedó de piedra.

-Pero qué tiene eso, ya sabes que eso ayuda a …

-Ya lo sé ignorante, pero al agitarla tanto perderá temperatura y no estará en la adecuada. Definitivamente la que no sabe cómo hacerlo eres tú.

-Cómo es que sabes tanto de vinos eh Vegeta, no sabía que en el espacio los soldados tuvieran semejantes gustos tan refinados. ¿Acaso lo consumías muy seguido? ¿Quién te enseñó? ¿Tu padre?...¿?

-Ya cállate – contestó un extrañamente furioso Vegeta –no sé quién te dijo que eso era tu problema, déjame en paz.

-Pero…qué dije.

Como veo que no vas alargarte lo haré yo. Y te recuerdo que tanto tú como tu padre ya me tienen con la paciencia agotada, más les vale que me tengan lo prometido en menos de dos semanas o si no verán las consecuencias.

Y diciendo esto, se marchó de la cocina dejando a Bulma más divertida que asustada. Esa pequeña pelea con Vegeta la había sacado de la letargia en la que la había dejado la mala experiencia con su novio. Pero lo más importante era que había descubierto un lado del saiyajin que no conocía. Sabía de licores y cómo tomarlos, como el más refinado de los príncipes, a pesar de haber perdido su planeta siendo tan pequeño y de haber trabajado tantos años bajo el mando de un tirano. Tal parecía que aún le faltaba mucho por conocer de ese hombre. De repente, se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo y eso la sacudió un poco. Más temprano pensó que estaría sumergida en depresión, ahora simplemente no sentía nada, excepto sueño. Finalmente decidió ir a dormir, ya eran más de las 3 de la madrugada y tenía que preparar unos planos y retomar una misión encomendada en la cual había recobrado un interés al parecer perdido.

**-OOO-**

-Mierda, me comienza a doler la garganta, debe ser que me resfiaré-

-Claro Bulma querida ¿qué esperabas? Fue mucho tiempo. Mira que eres loca, abandonar así al pobre de Vegeta, no sabes del humor que anda.

- En ese momento Vegeta entró en la cocina donde se encontraban las dos mujeres hablando, pero esta vez algo fue diferente, para fortuna de Bulma no escuchó lo que su madre decía sobre él.

-Amor, permaneciste más de un mes en el desierto con Yamcha y encima sigues usando pijamas como si estuvieras en ese lugar - Contestó una sabia Señora Brief.

En realidad Bulma luego del tanto incidente, decidió ir a la segura y marcharse con su novio al lugar donde siempre habían estado tranquilos. Había sido un largo mes, en donde al parecer se habían recobrado el uno al otro. Pero…

Preocupación por la futura gripa de Bulma no era lo único que estaba presente en esa concina, Bulma llevaba una pequeña pijama, más asemejada a un baby doll, de color rosa y con encaje, corto, muy corto y con tela de seda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pues se resaltaba el cuerpo de la escultural mujer.

-Vegeta, ya sé que debes estar enojado conmigo, pero te juro que adelanté trabajo antes de irme, si quieres más tarde puedo mostrarte lo que estoy segura los empleados han adelantado, y ya sé que mi padre te dio gusto al darte un adelanto de los robots, así que no podrás quejarte a pesar de que ya pasaron más de dos semanas desde que me impusiste tu último plazo – le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

A lo cual solo obtuvo silencio por parte del saiyajin, que no hizo reclamos, ni gritó, ni pataleo ni nada por el estilo. Solo se limitó a permanecer en silencio y algo cabizbajo.

-Ay Vegeta, por favor, ponme atención, mira que no me siento bien y no estoy de ánimo para tus desplantes.

Silencio.

-Está bien, me retiro, me daré un baño de agua caliente.

Vegeta agachó un poco más su cabeza.

- Mamá ¿Puedes subirme una bebida caliente a mi habitación?, creo que me recostaré un poco – y se despidió acercándose al pobre hombre que se encontraba sentado en una silla – espero que estés de mejor humor la próxima vez.

Silencio.

**-OOO-**

¿Qué si sabía lo que era el vino? Pff, claro que sí, era una de las pocas cosas que conservaba de su vida como príncipe. El problema radicaba en cómo lo conseguía en los planetas de Freezer, pues a él le tocaban las mejores cosechas, esas que también quería Vegeta. Para su vergüenza, se veía casi obligado a robarlas, aunque él en el fondo no lo veía así. Con la ayuda de algunas personas cercanas al emperador y que eran menos fuertes que Vegeta, obtenía vino de la mejor edad y madurez. La verdad no tuvieron que enseñarle a catar un vino, él solo se fue dando cuenta de cómo se manejaban las cosas, veía trasluz las partículas flotantes. Aprendió a medir su edad, debía ser porque a pesar de ser una raza de guerreros, la realeza que corría por sus venas era evidente, pues los demás guerreros no sabían ni lo más mínimo, llamaban vino a cualquier aperitivo fabricado con cualquier fruta.

Pero algo más rondaba su cabeza mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, y era esa mujer. Nunca la había visto como en esa mañana, de alguna manera no podía mirarla directamente y no podía contestarle ante sus provocaciones. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso intimidación o… qué era lo que podía explicar lo sucedido esa mañana?

**-OOO-**

-Mami, gracias por venir a cuidarme, esta gripe ya me tiene atrapada.

-No te preocupes, solo te pido que para la próxima vez seas más cuidadosa.

- Sí mamá, tendré en cuenta el cambio de clima para la próxima vez, lastimosamente el verano solo vendrá en unas semanas.

-Es verdad, pero, no me refería a eso, si no al apuesto Vegeta. Mira que dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, luego de prometerle permanecer a su lado.

-¿Qué dices? Yo nunca le prometí semejante cosa, lo único es que de nuevo le fallé con lo de su armadura. Es que vaya que esos mercenarios tenían una tecnología muy avanzada – dijo rascándose la cabeza – de todas formas espero poder terminarla para antes del verano. Igual mi padre ya lo tiene calmado con los famosos robots que le ha venido fabricando para él.

-¿Querida, y por qué no le dan la misma nave que le dieron al pequeño Gokú?

-Shh, calla mamá – dijo una asustada Bulma que se levantó de su cama para acercarse a su madre.

– Mira, yo sé que Vegeta hasta ahora se ha comportado de manera relativamente decente, pero aún no podemos confiar completamente en él, no podemos dejar que supere a Gokú. Recuerda que lo único que queremos en tenerlo calmado.

-Bueno, al menos no vuelvas a dejarlo solo.

-Oootra vez, ya deja el temita en paz quieres mamá, es tu imaginación la que no deja que pienses con claridad.

- Pues espero no volverle a ver tan calmado frente a ti. Por cierto qué bonita te quedaba esa pijama.

-Ay mamá, pero si esta mañana me decías…está bien, verdad que me quedaba muy bien, a mí todo me queda bonito- dijo una orgullosa Bulma .

– Cualquiera lo notaría hija.

-Sí es verdad, cualquiera- sonrió Bulma, pero después su sonrisa se convirtió en un rostro con algo de intriga al recordar lo acontecido en la mañana y mucho más al recordar lo que sintió al ver a Vegeta la noche en que Yamcha falló.

-**OOO**-

-¿De nuevo? Ni siquiera se limitará a esperar respuesta alguna de parte mía - Se preguntaba Vegeta recostado en su cama - ¿De nuevo viene aquí, así nada más? – De repente un pensamiento inquietante empezó a darle vueltas en la cabeza- Esa mujer, esta mañana, estaba… no irá a presentarse así en mi habitación – volteó la cara y dijo de manera despectiva que era una vulgar. Levantándose de la cama dijo en voz alta, para ser escuchado al otro lado - Era mejor cuando no estabas, había mucha más tranquilidad.

La puerta se abrió, y en efecto ni siquiera se limitó preguntar si podía pasar o no. Al parecer se había vuelto costumbre suya ir a la habitación de su invitado con frecuencia para cualquier tontería ¿A qué iría esta vez?

- No me recibas con agresividad, mira que ni siquiera había tocado la puerta.

-A veces ni siquiera tocas.

- Bueno es mi casa.

- ¡Bueno ya dime a qué demonios vienes ahora! ¿No sabes cuándo parar verdad?

Bulma llevaba en sus manos un recipiente con un líquido que Vegeta no logró identificar, ni por su color ni por su olor.

-Toma, esto sí que no lo conoces, lo apuesto, a pesar que lo tomamos hasta con nuestras comidas, tú siempre te atragantas con lo primero que encuentras y no me has dado la oportunidad de enseñarte a tomarlo. Te daré namazake, está algo frío, te gustará

- ¿Pero por qué no entiendes que no me agrada tu compañía? Solo te necesito para algo que no sabes hacer después de todo, así que ya sabes cómo irte de esta habitación o lo haré yo.

A Bulma como cosa rara le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro.

-Mira, se llama sake, es a base de arroz, es una bebida muy popular en la tierra, aunque yo prefiero la cerveza sabes sobre todo bien fría– dijo poniéndose la mano en el mentón – Me gustaría que lo probaras ya que no me quisiste hacer caso con le vino hace unas semanas, si quieres pruébalo y me dices qué tal, a lo mejor y vengo para traerte más.

Silencio total.

- Ya entendí, aquí te dejo, el tokkuri en tu mesa de noche. Espero que no te moleste tomarla solo porque es terrícola. Bien que te ha gustado nuestra comida.

Bulma no había acabado de salir del cuarto cuando Vegeta ya había probado el fuerte licor.

Y con esta agradable convivencia, pasaron algunas semanas hasta que…

_**¿Hasta qué? jmm. Ya el primer año de permanencia de Vegeta en la Tierra está en su etapa final (resultó medio alcohólico) y cosas interesantes y sorprendentes pasaron en la historia original luego de ese año. Veremos la versión de esta historia**_.

_**Por cierto a Bulma como todos sabemos no es que le importe mucho andar medio desnuda por cualquier parte…pobre Vegeta.**_


	8. Hombre Malo

**Me tardé un poco en subir el nuevo capítulo, pero acá sigue mi versión de la relación V&B**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son creación de Akira Toriyama…yo solo los utilizo.**

Un enorme grito se escuchó en la CC, más exactamente en el laboratorio del Señor Brief.

-¡Llama a la inútil de tu hija, le mostraré de lo que soy capaz!

-Lo siento Vegeta – dijo el padre de Bulma – ella salió de compras desde la mañana y por lo general demora, no tengo cómo avisarle que la necesitas.

A vegeta no le agradó mucho lo que escuchó; es más, la vena en su frente parecía a punto de estallar.

-Ubícala y dile que se presente ante mí inmediatamente

Parecía no entrar en razón y mientras seguía insistiendo inútilmente que ubicaran a la heredera de la CC agarró al Señor Brief de su camisa alzándolo y dejando sus pies en el aire.

-Óyeme, ¡Suéltalo inmediatamente!

-¿Qué?

Vegeta volteó la cabeza y vio como un pequeño insecto rastrero (según él) llamado Yamcha se atrevía a darle una orden.

-Él no tiene la culpa de nada, además te da hospedaje ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desagradecido? – dijo Yamcha inclinando su cuerpo en posición agresiva.

Vegeta soltó al padre de Bulma y se dirigió a Yamcha, todo parecía indicar que después de varios meses las cosas por fin habían estallado y finalmente una gran pelea con un gran perdedor se vería.

-¿Y tú idiota? No veo que hagas otra cosa que estar detrás de la mujer gritona – dijo con sonrisa de medio lado- no tienes nada que venir a decirme. Un estúpido que se llama a sí mismo guerrero, pero que no he visto entrenar la primera vez y que solo sabe de cosas mundanas. No eres más que un inútil y aun así te atreves a darme órdenes y a reprocharme – también inclinó su cuerpo agresivamente y le advirtió a un ya asustado Yamcha que esta vez, sí se las pagaría.

Pero, de repente, una sombra amarilla entró por la puerta principal del enorme laboratorio, en su rostro no reflejaba asomo de enojo o miedo, pero con todo y eso los señaló a todos con su dedo e hizo una especie de regaño bastante particular.

-Jmm ustedes tres.

Y esos tres estaban esperando un grito proveniente de la hasta ahora pacífica Señora Brief, eso o echarlos a los tres lejos de su casa.

-Si no se calman la pequeña Bulma se enojará. Vegeta a ti no te hará caso con lo de tu ropa para pelear y Yamcha a ti no te dejará permanecer más en casa.

Una pequeña sonrisa burlona salió de Vegeta, mientras que Yamcha apretaba el puño.

La pelea se echó a perder, pero la tensión entre los dos guerreros no.

-Vamos, les daré unos deliciosos pastelillos.

-A mí no me interesan tus estúpidas comidas, solo dime dónde está tu hija.

-Querido, pensé que ustedes podían sentir a las personas. Ella se encuentra en la sala principal – diciéndolo tomó la taza de café en forma de gato de su esposo para traerle un poco más – también quieres un poco de…

**OOO**

Vaya qué cansada estoy, ese Yamcha no tiene planes divertidos, por eso tengo que salir a divertirme sola, y qué mejor que haciendo compras – pensó una sonriente Bulma.

La mujer se dejó caer sobre su espalda en un sofá, se volteó y en posición fetal se preguntó el por qué de las cosas, pero de repente se escuchó a sí misma diciendo – A lo mejor Yamcha terminará casándose con alguna de esas chicas que lo persiguen en los entrenamiento- Una pequeña lágrima estaba a punto de caer por su aun joven y delicada piel pero algo la sorprendió primero.

Un golpe en el suelo al lado del sofá, era una armadura con una pequeña grieta cayendo.

-¿P..pero qué pasa? ¿Mamá? – gritó Bulma de manera instintiva- Ay no ¡Vegeta!

-Un año mujer, ha pasado un año entero y lo único que haces es estar dormida en cada lugar de esta maldita casa. Joder que me putea tu actitud.

Bulma cerró los ojos, se levantó y se dirigió hacia Vegeta en donde solo la luz de la luna los cubría. Se acercaba tanto, él podía sentir sus pasos hacia él, por reflejo su cuerpo retrocedió y se estremeció un poco cuando finalmente Bulma tocó su hombro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

El tiempo parecía detenerse, Vegeta tenía la mente en blanco, pero la peliazul no.

-Sígueme a tu cuarto Vegeta.

Él recogió la armadura del piso y la siguió sin chistar.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la corporación en completo silencio y soledad, tal y como había pasado la primera vez que Bulma le mostró el cuarto donde se quedaría durante su estancia en la tierra. Cuando llegaron Bulma volteó y miró toda la habitación. Abriendo sus brazos y luego dejándolos caer abruptamente le dijo en forma de sollozo:

-¿Qué más quieres? Mira te he dado todo luego de que mataras a mi novio y a mis amigos. Te dejé entrar a mi casa a pesar de que la primera vez que nos vimos me amenazaste de muerte, a pesar de las terribles pesadillas que tuve imaginando cómo me matarías. Llevo un año Vegeta, un año tratando de complacer un capricho tuyo, un año de tratarte como el príncipe que tanto te jactas de ser. Tienes comida, techo, entrenamientos…Dime qué es lo que quieres de mí ¿Por qué me buscas entre gritos e insultos?

Esas palabras parecían tener efecto en el príncipe, pues le respondió como todo un guerrero humillado en plena guerra. Esta vez fue él quien se acercó a ella y cuando parecía que iba a devolverle el gesto una pequeña bola de energía salió de su mano y comenzó a destruir todo lo que había en el cuarto, primero fue la lámpara seguida de la cama y por último arrojó la armadura en su guarda ropas y con una mayor cantidad de energía la destruyó por completo, lo volvió todo cenizas.

La miró a los ojos que estaban sorprendidos ante lo que habían visto.

-Para ti mujer, esto es todo lo que soy y necesito.

Cuando él abandonó la corporación Bulma se tapó la boca y comenzó a llorar.

**OOO**

Bajó de nuevo a la sala principal donde la esperaba su novio, inquieto por la situación.

Yamcha se sobresaltó al ver que Bulma había llorado, pero ella lo negó, dijo que era cansancio y evadió el tema, así como a él, pues se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que tenía que salir de nuevo.

**OOO**

Era ya de noche, pero temprano, por lo que los centros comerciales preferidos de Bulma aun estaban abiertos. Comenzó a recorrelos tienda por tienda, pero nada la satisfacía, parecía que todavía no encontraba algo que se ajustara a lo que necesitaba, estaba herida y apenada al mismo tiempo, no lograba entender lo que sentía. De repente de arrepintió de estar en ese lugar, o más bien, se sintió demasiado cansada así que decidió volver en la mañana a primera hora, hasta que a lo lejos vio lo que estaba buscando, algo perfecto para el hombre malo que tenía en su casa.

**OOO**

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta volvió a la CC como si nada, tenía hambre y estaba sucio, así que decidió volver aunque tuviera que encontrarse de nuevo con esa maldita mujer que se había atrevido a burlarse de él.

Cuando llegó, fue recibido por un robot.

- Señor Vegeta, sígame por favor, he recibido la orden de mostrarle su nuevo cuarto y demás cosas.

- Veo, apúrate.

El nuevo cuarto quedaba en el tercer piso de la CC, el anterior en el segundo. Éste era un poco más grande e iluminado, no tenía diferencia del otro.

- Me daré un baño, ve y dile a la terrícola que tengo hambre, que me prepare algo para comer.

-En seguida Señor Vegeta.

Abrió la ducha y comenzó a bañarse, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, ahora sus pensamientos se centraban en su gran enemigo Kakaroto, ese guerrero de clase baja que se había atrevido a superar sus poderes. ¿Cuándo pensaba volver? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tendría nuevas técnicas? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?

Sacudió todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se secó con su toalla para luego envolverla en su cintura. Se dirigió hacia el nuevo guarda ropa pero esta vez sí había algo diferente.

-¡Terrícola, terrícola, ven acá!

Bulma que ya sabía que Vegeta había vuelto se esperaba esa reacción y andaba rondando por esa habitación expectante de lo que podría pasar.

-Dime Vegeta – dijo cubriéndose la sonrisa.

-Estás ahí afuera maldita, dime qué demonios es esto.

-¿Qué Vegeta? No te escucho, por qué no sales y me dices qué quieres.

-No te burles de mí, qué es esta cosa que pretendes me ponga.

- Ah era eso, pues es lo único que pude conseguir luego de tu pataleta de anoche, si no la quieres pueden andar desnudo por ahí…en fin te espero en el jardín, tendremos un asado.

-Ni se te ocurra, espera debes darme algo más estúpida terrícola.

- Me llamo Bulma y no soy muy estúpida, es más, esta vez he demostrado que soy más inteligente que tú.

**Ya sé que había prometido a un nuevo personaje para este capítulo, pero preferí dar mi versión de cómo el pobre Vegeta tuvo que soportar ponerse esa ropa tan fea que Bulma le dio. Ya que la del anime no me convenció y en el manga no explican nada.**

**Perdonen este pequeño capítulo, pero es como una pequeña tregua luego de tanto silencio de mi parte.**


End file.
